Were we born to die?
by Cathloo
Summary: Hillary,Bryce and Alex are left to protect Lara after an accident leaves her defenceless. Will they be able to protect her and themselves?...(AW&LC)
1. Chapter 1 - When safety's gone

**_Were we born to die?_**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

That was the sounds that filled Croft Manor. That and Bryce shouting at his laptop shouting at it saying 'Why?'.This would be because the Manors security defence system was down and the manor was under attack.

"You should go and help Bryce" Lara said, feeling guilty that she couldn't help him herself.

"No, I promised your father I would protect you, so that is what I'm doing" Hillary said, making sure that Lara's bedroom door was locked.

"I'm fine" Lara said, clearly agitated that he was putting up a fight "I'm sure Bryce will need your help with the intruders when the systems back online anyway"

"Lara, I don't know whether you know this but you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist, Therefore making you more of a target" Hillary replied, he began to think about how he was going to get Lara out of the house, unharmed.

Lara tried to get out of the bed; the bed Hillary had 'so kindly' placed her onto the moment after the doctor had said 'Broken leg'. "Aggghhhhh" she winced as soon as she tried to move her foot.

"Lara are you alright?" Hillary asked worried as soon as she had winced. He knew it was his duty to protect his charge. His charge being Lady Lara Croft.

That's when the door to Lara's room swung open and a gun shot was heard...


	2. Chapter 2 - All on edge

**48 Hours earlier...**

Lara strolled into Croft Manor without a care in the world, or so it seemed. She was just about to open the door to the manor, when it opened automatically. There, standing in front of her was Alex West, the one man she didn't want to see today of all days. Today was the 15th may, the anniversary of her father's untimely death. The one day that she let her emotions get the better of her.

Alex stared at Lara, and Lara stared back; with compassion in her eyes. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but then closed it after a small tear made its way down her porcelain cheek. She was about to wipe the tear away, when Alex wiped it away with his thumb. He cupped his hand around the shape of Lara's perfect cheekbones.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Lara asked, pushing his hand away from her tear stained face.

"I came to see if you were ok. Bryce called me and said you were in some kind of trouble" Alex replied, worry etched into his handsome features.

"Bryce should learn to keep his mouth shut" Lara exclaimed, she bit her tongue, wanting to come-up with a lasting come-back, but knowing she couldn't, knowing that Hillary would arrive the moment he saw signs of trouble between the pair.

"He's worried about you, concerned for your welfare even" Alex declared, looking Lara straight in the eyes "so is Hillary, even more-so, if that's even possible. Look Lara, we just want you to be happy" Lara realized how much her happiness led to theirs.

Lara made a move to go inside, not wanting to respond to what Alex had said. She was about to go up the steps to the house when she began falling; it felt like she was falling in slow motion, when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up.

Hillary had come outside to see what was taking Lara so long so enter the house, when he had seen her begin to fall forwards, towards the stone steps; in which she would get seriously injured. He grabbed hold of her waist, taking care not to hold on to tightly, he pulled her up.

"Are you alright Lara?" Hillary asked. Looking from Lara to Alex, who had carelessly walked away before she fell.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm alright? I'm flipping fine does no-one understand that?" Lara exploded, all of her emotions taking over her body all at one moment. With that she walked into the house, leaving Hillary and Alex speechless, when an ear-puncturing scream came from inside the house...


	3. Chapter 3 - Down the mines

Both men ran into the manor, searching for Lara, Hillary began to think... 'What if something's happened to her? It'll be my fault; Alex will probably want to kill me and Bryce will not trust me to keep an eye on her...oh god' Whereas Alex was thinking 'If she's hurt then I'll never forgive myself, I love her more than I love myself...' Both men looked at each other before checking around the house for Lara; Bryce had gone out for the day, so they were the only ones home.

They kept looking but they found nothing. Not even Lara. Hillary began to worry that she had been kidnapped. They ran to the garden – That's when they saw her. Hanging on for dear life down an empty mining shaft. Even a woman of her flexibility couldn't get themselves out of that shaft.

Hillary came to the conclusion that since the open shaft was near Lara's outdoor assault course; she must have been training when she fell and slipped down the hole. Alex's face said it all 'This isn't going to be easy' unexpectedly Alex ran to his car, started the engine, and drove off. This left Hillary on his own whilst his charge was trapped and terrified.

"Just hang on, I'll get you out" He gave her a promising smile. He ran to the kitchen store cupboard and grabbed a rope, ran back to the hole and threw one end of the rope to Lara, but she couldn't reach it. Just when he thought matters couldn't get any worse, the wooden edge of the shaft gave in and Lara fell down the shaft...

"LARA!" Hillary screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed until his throat gave in and could scream no more. He realized that this situation was his fault. He needed to work out what he was going to tell people. Lara was gone forever and it was his fault. That's when he heard it, it was only quiet but he heard it.

"H-e-l-p-m-e" Lara croaked "Hillary... Alex...anybody..." Lara began to cough; once she started she couldn't stop "COUGH...COUGH...COUGH"

"LARA ARE YOU THERE!?" Hillary asked, practically pleading that she was still alive "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M GOING TO GET HELP!" and with that he ran into the manor.

Lara moved herself ever-so-slightly to her left. She couldn't move her left leg, she knew that this was a sign that it was broken, another telltale sign was that the bone was sticking out of the leg at an awkward angle. She also knew that if she didn't get it back into the right angle, the doctors would and it would be more painful.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she snapped the bone back into place. The only thing that brought her comfort was that Hillary was here, doing what he could to get her out of the, what looked like, an abandoned mine shaft.

She began to wonder if Alex was still on site, she could do with a pick-me-up at the moment. She laughed; even at this time, the thought of Alex and his 'puppy dog eyes' made her laugh.

Hillary had just rang for the emergency services, they said they'd be as fast as possible, but this is the emergency services, a snail could get here faster. That's when he heard it, the laugh of Lady Lara Croft whilst she was stuck down a mine shaft. Only Lara would find something to laugh about whilst stuck down there. He felt a sense of sincerity for her.

He knew that she had her faith in him to get her out of there, but he couldn't help her. Even if it was the last thing he did he would get her out of there, even if it meant die trying...


	4. Chapter 4 - No time for regrets

As soon as Alex got into his car, he knew he would regret leaving. Leaving the one person that he loved more than himself, stranded down an empty mine shaft; while he, could go anywhere in the world. 'That's it' he thought to himself 'I love Lara Croft and I've gone and left her alone, down an empty mine shaft' that's when he decided that he would go to his apartment.

Hillary was on the brink of destruction. The emergency services still hadn't arrived, and to make matters worse; he hadn't heard anything from Lara for fifteen straight minutes.

"Lara, are you alright?" Hillary said, concern entwined in his caring voice. He began to worry even more when no reply came back.

He was about to call the emergency services again when he heard the crackling of the gravel in the driveway. He froze, knowing that it could be Bryce; back from his day trip. He strolled over to the side gate and looked through.

It wasn't Bryce after all. It was Alex.

Alex walked to the back of his Audi TT, to the trunk. He pulled out a rucksack that contained his climbing gear, medical packs and a compass. He then walked to the side gate and opened it when he walked directly into Hillary.

"Mr West, to what do we owe the pleasure of your second visit?" Hillary asked, eyeing the bag in Alex's hand suspiciously.

"I've come to help save the one I love. I messed up earlier, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put the burden of saving Lara on your shoulders when I had a lapse of judgement" Alex declared, practically in tears at the thought of losing Lara.

"Well I'm glad you've come to your senses" Hillary said whilst giving him a weak smile. They then walked on over to the open mine shaft.

"I haven't heard anything in a while" Hillary replied, ashamed that he couldn't even keep Lara talking.

Alex noticed the look on Hillary's face. Knowing that Hillary was blaming himself for the whole mess.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't have come to see her then she wouldn't have been so distressed, she wouldn't have come to train." Alex answered, he knew that if he hadn't have come, she would've been fine.

That's when he heard a noise, it sounded like coughing.

"LARA, IS THAT YOU?!" Alex shouted down the hole.

"...Alex...I'm still...here..." Lara croaked in between coughs.

Alex began to make action plans to get Lara out, he then started talking to Hillary.

"I'm gonna need you to hold this" Alex said; passing a climbing rope that Alex was going to put down the hole. "And pass it down to Lara"

Hillary began to do what he was told when a crash and a scream came out of the hole.


	5. Chapter 5 - At the crossroads

All that could be heard was the snapping of wood and Lara's screams...

Hillary was the first to move out of the two men. He ran towards the hole, when a huge dust cloud came out. When the dust settled he went closer to the shaft. All he could see was mud. Alex on the other hand was preparing his next action plan when they heard another vehicle.

Bryce had taken Lara's Aston Martin to the body shop to have the scratches of her last adventure taken out. The first thing he noticed was that Alex's Audi was in the driveway, the second thing he noticed was that Hillary hadn't come to do his usual greeting.

Hillary walked out of the side gate and up to Bryce. Bryce could tell by Hillary's face that something was wrong, Very wrong. Hillary usually kept himself calm in bad situations so he thought it must be bad.

"Bryce...I don't know what to say...It's Lara" That was when Hillary began to sob, Bryce's thoughts went into overdrive 'is she missing, hurt, or worse; dead?' by this time Hillary had crumpled to the ground when Alex strolled up to Bryce.

"Lara's fallen down a mine shaft, it's my fault" Alex said quietly "Hillary, go and see if you can hear anything" Hillary did as he was told.

"What do you mean your fault?" Bryce said, on the verge of anger that Alex had put Lara's life on the line.

"After your call I came to see if she was okay, she asked why I was here and I told her, It was clear she didn't want me here so I was going to leave, but when I turned around Hillary was helping her up, and when he asked if she was okay, she exploded at him" Alex continued "next thing we know is that she's in a mine shaft near her assault course"

Bryce began to run to the mineshaft, Hillary was there and he was shouting into the hole asking "are you okay Lara?" From the hole came no reply.

That's when Bryce had an idea. He stormed into the house, into the study.

Hillary sat next to the shaft listening for anything; even a cough would suffice as a reply at the present time. Alex sat next to him and said sympathetically "she's probably too far down for you to hear her"

That's what made Hillary troubled. The fact that his charge, Lady Lara Croft was stranded down an abandoned mine shaft and no reply was being heard. Hillary had promised Lord Richard Croft that he would protect and serve Lara for as long as he breathed. Now he felt that he had failed him.

Bryce had been going through the books in the study for around half an hour when he found a map of the 'Croft Manor Catacombs and mineshafts' inside an ancient book that had belonged to Richard Croft. With that he opened the secret door that led from the study to the catacombs with the map.

Before he got there he had grabbed Lara's adventure bag that contained medical packs, climbing gear, flash light and cell phone. Once he got to the entrance he took out the flash light, the catacombs were like a cave – vast and dark.

Hillary began to pace. Something he only ever did, in private, when he was agitated. Lara had been silent for too long now. He was beginning to think she had passed out. Alex was sat in silence, Hillary thought he might be in shock, but he twitched every so often, so he put that idea out of his mind.

Bryce had come to a crossroad. He didn't know which way to turn until he heard laboured breathing coming from the second tunnel. He went forward only to be confronted by a sort-of wild animal that looked like a tiger. Bryce knew this was going to be the last moment of his life so he was going to go down fighting.

Hillary decided to take a pitcher full of lemonade outside, on a tray, with some glasses. He took out four glasses until he realized there was only the three of them. He also realized that Bryce had disappeared. He would have thought nothing of it, but the current situation had changed him, so he went to let Alex know.

Hillary had a right to be worried as Bryce was about to get mauled be a wild animal, until there was a gunshot...

Alex heard a gunshot come from down the shaft, and presumed that something bad was happening down there, he went to take a look but all he saw was a black hole; and lots of dirt.

The animal lunged at Bryce, then a gunshot came out of nowhere and the animal fell on top of him. He pushed the animal away and brushed himself off. That's when he saw Lara, crouched on the ground with only one of her pistols. Bryce gave her a weak smile, but when she tried to smile back, she passed out...


	6. Chapter 6 - Life as we know it

Bryce power walked over to Lara where she passed out. He placed his arms under Lara and picked her up, her body was limp and that made her easier to carry. Bryce then began to carry Lara out of the mine through the catacombs and up to the study.

Hillary, who was sitting on a bench, was on the verge of breaking point, since the gun shot no noise had come from down the hole, he was beginning to wonder if she had shot herself.

Alex was sat on the bonnet of his car after doing a search for Bryce through the manor. No such luck. That's when the kitchen side door opened and Bryce stepped out, holding a passed out Lara.

"LARA!?" Hillary exclaimed, as he ran as fast as he could over to where Bryce was standing as soon as he saw Lara's limp body in Bryce's arms. "I'll take her inside"

Hillary took Lara inside whilst Bryce took a hot shower. He placed her on one of the antique loveseats. Alex walked into the house after he heard the commotion outside and was startled by what he saw – Lara. Lara who was stuck down the mine. Lara who obviously survived the whole ordeal.

He ran over to her whilst Hillary went to call the emergency services and get a medical kit. When he came back; he gave Lara a once over to see if she had sustained any injuries.

"I think she has a broken leg, a possible broken wrist and a concussion" Hillary said to Alex, practically knowing what Alex was thinking.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Alex asked Hillary.  
"Yes; they'll be on their way shortly, but we all know how long that will take" Hillary replied, empathy etched into his voice. He was content knowing that Lara was alive, safe and technically not well but better than she was.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, just as Bryce was getting out of the shower. Hillary allowed Alex to go with Lara, with Hillary and Bryce tailing them.

The strange thing was, was that Bryce decided not to go. He wanted to stay at the manor. Once Hillary, Alex and Lara had left he decided to take another look in the catacombs. He knew something suspicious was going on.

'Our Lara doesn't just have accidents. Our Lara' Bryce began to think that what had happened hadn't been an accident. That mineshaft was never open until today, that's how he knew something suspicious was going on.

He took a walk back down to where he had found Lara; he began to remember that she only had one of her famous chrome plated pistols. That was quite peculiar as she had a gun belt that always had two.

That's when he remembered that Lara had said she felt that she was being followed. 'What if she was right and no-one, not even I believed her' Bryce began to fell lightheaded so he walked back up to the manor and ensured all the doors were locked. 'If she was right, which she probably is...' he thought bitterly to himself '...then all of us are in danger'

Hillary began pacing in the waiting room. He just wanted someone to let him know that everything was going to be alright. That Lara hadn't suffered any lasting damage. As soon as the nurses saw Lara on that stretcher they began gossiping; two nurses were discussing one rumour that he heard was that 'that Alex was always a violent man, but I never in a million years would have expected him to hit a woman, If you could call her a woman' both nurses at the nurses station began laughing hysterically.

Hillary walked up to the one who had said it and said 'Lara's more of a woman than the two of you put together, just because she goes tomb raiding and on adventures doesn't mean that she's not a woman. All you do is stand there gossiping..." He was going to continue until he heard Lara's pained scream. He forgot about everything that he was saying and ran down to her room. As soon as he saw the look on her face, he knew that something was wrong.

Lara just laid there on the floor. A masked assailant had come into her room whilst she was in a light sleep and had attempted to smother her. It was taking too long so they attempted to stab her instead. They hadn't intended for her to wake up and scream for her life. They also hadn't expected for her butler to come running.

One day they would get their revenge...


	7. Chapter 7 - Intruder alert

Hillary went over to Lara and put a strong arm around her waist, careful not to put her in more pain.  
The assailant had attempted to stab her but was not quick enough; Lara had placed a tight grip around her assailant's arm; which led to them cutting her instead.

Bryce heard a light tapping noise; his earlier realization had caused him to become slightly paranoid. He was in the library, 'No escape route here' he thought, angry at himself for leading himself to be paranoid. He slowly opened the door to the library, knowing an assailant could be anywhere in the Manor. He crept down the corridor, to Hillary's suite. He opened the door slowly. That's when a hail of gunfire came at him.

Hillary gently placed Lara back onto the hospital bed. He shouted for Alex. Alex came bounding down the hospital ward. He could not believe what he saw; Lara had been attacked, here at a hospital. He knew what he had to do – get his Lara back to the manor, before they struck again.

Bryce immediately stepped up his game. He ran into Hillary's suite, opened the wardrobe to reveal Hillary's bulletproof vest and a shotgun. 'These may come in handy' He began to think about who would want Lara dead. 'That's a lot of people' He opened the door to Hillary's suite and took a look over the banister. That's when he saw her assailant, but they didn't see him; and neither did their henchmen. It was Jacqueline Natla. Hillary placed Lara into the cab. He needed to get her to a safe place. He didn't know if the manor was safe so he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Bryce's number. When there was no answer he took that as a no. He called Alex and told him to take Lara to Alex's apartment whilst Hillary went to go and see what was going on at the manor. Bryce crept down the corridor down to the study; he then took out his cell phone and called Hillary. Hillary picked up at once. "Hillary, whatever you do don't bring Lara back to the manor" Bryce said practically panting down the phone. Hillary began to think that all was not as it seemed.

"Why? Has something happened?" Hillary asked.  
Bryce didn't really know how to put it. "Two words, Jacqueline Natla"  
With that Hillary dropped the phone without even realizing, he asked the cab driver to speed-up a bit. Bryce ended the call. He then grabbed the map of the catacombs; again, then he went down through the secret door and went to the crossroad and went through the first tunnel. It revealed a passage that opened up in the newly-renovated gym. He walked through and went up to the gym. His foot caught on something, he looked down to see the second chrome plated pistol; with an empty chamber.

'This is not a good sign' Bryce thought to himself. He looked up at the large floor-to-ceiling windows and noticed one of them had been smashed through from the inside. 'Lara dropped her gun and when she went to pick it up she was thrown straight through this window' He stepped through the broken shards of glass into one of the many acres of garden on the Croft estate.

Hillary's cab arrived at the gates of Croft Manor; he paid his bill and went through the gates. He then went through the side gates to the area near the assault course where he met up with Bryce. "Are you wearing my gear?" Hillary asked Bryce, knowing full well what the answer to that question was. Bryce was about to answer until Natla stepped through the shattered window, with a double-barrelled shotgun.


	8. Chapter 8 - When strangers call

Lara knew there was something wrong as soon as Hillary asked Alex to take her back to his place. Hillary would NEVER abandon her at these kinds of times; not without good reason. The car drive to Alex's apartment was more than quiet, it was tense. Lara would rather not have to be with Alex at the moment. To be honest she wanted to be with Bryce; to find out how he got to her so fast when she had spent most of her day down the shaft.

Alex felt like he could die. He hated the way Lara was being silent. He was beginning to think that her ordeal had changed her until she stared interrogating him.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Lara said, sulking at the fact that she would have to spend more time with Alex than she'd like, with his constant attention on her.  
"I'm just following orders, but I wanted to speak with you anyway" Alex said, beginning to regret that Hillary had been called away.

"Well I don't want to speak with you" Lara said, turning her body to face the window. She didn't deliberately hate Alex, but something inside her told her not to trust him. Alex's phone began to ring, he was about to answer it but Lara got to it first. She placed her hand over the receiver and whispered to Alex "I've survived one accident; I don't think I'll survive another"

She answered the phone. "Hello, Alex's phone"  
"Ahh Lara" She heard the so familiar voice ask.  
"Yes, that's me" she said playfully.  
"Is Alex with you?" The voice said.  
"Why does that matter to you?" Lara said, suspicious of how Jacqueline Natla had gotten Alex's cell phone number.  
"I know what you're thinking Lara," Natla said before giving her vindictive laugh "You're wondering how I got this number; well, I'll let you in on a little secret...I have Hillary and Bryce"  
"What can I do to make you let them go?" Lara said, wondering what she would do if she lost two of the best people in her life.  
"Come to your humble abode, and we'll see" Natla replied, Lara could practically see Natla smirking; knowing Lara's one weakness – her family.

Alex looked at Lara as soon as she had said 'what does that matter to you?' He was wondering who could be ringing her via his phone and talk like that to her. He began to suspect something was going on, somewhere along the line; he got lost in his thoughts and lost control of the car...

Lara, noticing the car was changing direction; into close proximity of the sidewalk, grabbed the steering wheel. The car ploughed into the right lane. Alex awoke from his trance and apologized. Lara forgave him, she had become a magnet for danger these past couple of days and this meant that if something happened to her; she didn't want Alex to blame himself.

"Alex, take me to the Manor" Lara said sweetly.  
"No, Hillary said take you to my apartment, I'm just following orders" Alex replied, knowing why she'd worked out what was happening back home.  
"Take me to the Manor NOW!" Lara ordered, clearly angry that he was disobeying her. "...or so help me god I'll take you down when this is all over" Alex took a glance at her face; he knew he was to do as Hillary said; he was doing it with her best interests at heart, he loved her.

He swerved the car round into the other direction and began to speed to the manor. He knew it was the wrong decision but what could possibly go wrong?

Natla began pacing in the tech room of Croft Manor. She had been waiting for just over an hour for Lara Croft to attempt to save her butler and her tech guy; they were what Lara thought of as family. Natla was about to give her another call when one of the windows smashed, her immediate thought was that it was Lara but it wasn't...who was it?


	9. Chapter 9 - Changing fate

The mystery character bounded through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, which was closed. It shattered into a million pieces of broken glass; each shard shimmered in the sunlight. Natla didn't know who the mystery character was, but Hillary did. It was Terry Sheridan. Lara had spent weeks blaming herself for the death of Terry, she did kill him but she had no choice, he was going to release the contents of Pandora's Box.

Hillary had always hated Terry. Terry was one of the people that wanted Lara for not only her money; but also for her estate. Sheridan had taken advantage of Hillary's charge, and Hillary was not okay with that; in fact he had had a grudge on Terry since they first met.

Natla was stunned that so many people cared for the heartless tomb raider that was Lara Croft. She had tried to kill Natla when it was revealed that she was previously the queen of Atlantis, who had wanted the scion so she could once again rise her empire. Lara had put a stop to that and since Natla took it a step to far, she had to kill her. The one thing Lara didn't know was that Natla also had the triangle of light. Which, two years ago Lara had used to save Alex from dying; she couldn't lose him not when she realized what she felt for him.

It was then that Alex strode only to see his previous love rival; Terry Sheridan. He also noticed that Natla seemed surprised by the presence of so many people. Alex had ensured Lara he would keep Hillary and Bryce safe. Sheridan looked at Alex and Alex glared back. They used their eyes to form an action plan. Sheridan would take out Natla whilst Alex grabbed the triangle.

Lara couldn't take the tension anymore, she hobbled out of Alex's car and into the manor, it was only then that the realization hit her – she didn't have either of her pistols; she couldn't do hand-to-hand combat in her state. She stood on some broken glass which meant that all of her 'guests' were alerted of her presence.

Natla ordered her henchmen to shoot Lara. Alex and Terry ran to her defence. They wouldn't let her die, not like this. Unlike Alex, Sheridan was prepared for combat and attacked Natla; whilst Natla was distracted Alex went for the triangle. This meant that no-one was paying attention to Lara so she went to untie Hillary and Bryce. She got Hillary untied but then Natla saw her and pulled the trigger on her double-barrelled shotgun. It was aimed straight at Hillary.

Lara being Lara, she leapt in front of Hillary and took the bullet before anyone could stop her. It hit her straight in the chest. Hillary grabbed her before she crumpled to the floor, crimson blood soaking through her sky-blue vest top, Alex didn't notice this until he had the triangle in his hand. He ran over to Lara and clutched her hand tightly; he couldn't lose her, not before he told her how he felt.

Lara knew she was destined to die the minute the bullet penetrated her skin, she had been telling herself up until this moment that she could save her family and still be alive at the end of this, but when Natla reared her ugly head she knew this was destined to happen.

She believed she was destined to join her mother and father. That was until Alex took matters into his own hands and reversed time so that Lara could live and Natla could die. He knew it was risky but she was worth every ounce of risk it was.

Hillary was still holding Lara when Alex began getting up, Sheridan left the minute he realized how bad this was becoming.

Alex placed the two halves of the triangle back together and was transported. He needed to change Lara's fate, but at what cost?


	10. Chapter 10 - Lifes journey

The triangle beamed Alex to the pyramid of the 'all seeing eye'. He knew what he had to do – find the triangle and save Lara. In the time that he had known Lara, he had found that she would do anything for family, including taking a bullet; this experience had proved that.

Hillary looked down at his charge, Lara had survived many incidents and Hillary believed that she would survive this one too. Lara began to say something so he leaned down so he could hear her.

"Hillary...if...something hap...pens...if I...die...you and...Bryce...look after...Alex" Lara breathlessly choked out. She began to cough up blood, the bullet finally taking a toll on her.  
"Don't talk like that," Hillary said, his eyes filling with tears "you're going to survive this; you're a fighter" Hillary's tears began to fall before he could stop them. He didn't know what he could possibly do to stop this happening.

Alex had found the triangle – all he had to do now was reverse time and turn the bullet so that it hit Natla, but before he had the chance he had the same type of vision that Lara had had with her father. Lara appeared in front of him, looking pristine; no blood, no bullet hole. She looked at him mournfully.

"Alex what are you doing?" Lara said her voice strong and confident, she eyed the triangle suspiciously.  
"I love you Lara, I'll be damned if I let you die" Alex said determinedly.  
"Alex this was my destiny," Lara said, she paused when she saw Alex's sceptical face "my mother and father will be there for me"

Alex then, to Lara's disappointment, ran past her and changed the bullets target. It was now heading straight for Natla. He gave one last look at pristine Lara and then hi-kicked the triangle so time could resume.

When time started again Lara was still in Hillary's arms. She didn't even twitch. Her pale body laying there put things into perspective for Alex. 'What if she already passed on' Alex began to think.

His thoughts were disturbed by Lara stirring. She began to slowly open her crystal blue eyes. She looked around, shaken by the previous few days' events.

Hillary clasped Lara close. 'That was a close shave' His thoughts going wild 'you nearly lost part of your 'family' in the space of a few seconds' he tried to block the thoughts away 'she'll always leap in front of a bullet for you, and one day she'll die...'

Hillary picked Lara up and placed her on one of the loveseats; silently knowing that Alex wanted to talk to her, to express his true feelings. He signalled Bryce to leave the room. Once they had left Alex joined Lara on the couch and took her hand in his. She didn't retaliate.

"Lara, there's something I need to tell you" Alex said carefully. That's when all the lights on the house went of and an evil cackle was heard.


	11. Chapter 11 - The life we lived

Alex looked around the room; no-one was to be found. He was about to get up and look around when he heard Hillary shouting.

"Alex! Get Lara out of here, NOW!" Alex sprang to action immediately, he grabbed Lara's arm and whisked her up the stairs of the manor and into her bedroom. He immediately slammed the door behind them and locked it tight. He then walked over to the stained glass window and opened it.

Lara sat down on the floor. Her world had become dangerous and at the heart of it all – her family. She began to weep. She had put her family in danger all of her life, but now more than ever. She wondered whether after all this she should leave. Leave her life of danger and start afresh.

Alex was about to step onto the balcony when he realized that Lara wasn't behind him anymore. His thoughts were that the intruders had got to her, 'whoever they are' he thought. He pulled out his sidearm and advanced forward. Just around the corner he saw Lara, crouched on the floor in fetal position, rocking backward and forwards. As he slowly walked up to her he put his gun away, and crouched down next to her. He gently placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Lara" Alex said sympathetically. "They're gonna be fine and so will you" he gave her a weak smile. He looked into her deep crystal blue eyes and all he saw was sadness.  
"I can't live my life putting my family in danger" she said, gesturing to the photograph on the dresser. The photograph had been taken last year on Lara's twenty-second birthday; it was Lara, Hillary and Bryce after going on a ski trip.

"Lara, you don't put them in danger. You are what keeps them going" Alex said, trying to lift Lara's spirits. He then tried to get her up so they could scale the outside wall but she refused. She told him to go on without her, to go and get help. He knew this was another bad decision to add to the collection – he left her.

Around ten minutes after Alex left, Lara heard a slight knocking at her door. She went to her bedroom closet. She kept a shotgun and ammo in there with her shorts and vest-tops. She took it out, minding her leg as she stood up. She went up to the door and slowly opened it; she brandished her gun whilst she opened the door and there, in the open doorway stood an unharmed Hillary.

He rushed into the room and firmly closed the door behind him.  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

That was the sounds that filled Croft Manor. That and Bryce shouting at his laptop shouting at it saying 'Why?'.This would be because the Manors security defence system was down and the manor was under attack.

"You should go and help Bryce" Lara said, feeling guilty that she couldn't help him herself.

"No, I promised your father I would protect you, so that is what I'm doing" Hillary said, making sure that Lara's bedroom door was locked.

"I'm fine" Lara said, clearly agitated that he was putting up a fight "I'm sure Bryce will need your help with the intruders when the systems back online anyway"

"Lara, I don't know whether you know this but you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist, Therefore making you more of a target" Hillary replied, he began to think about how he was going to get Lara out of the house, unharmed.

Lara tried to get out of the bed; the bed Hillary had 'so kindly' placed her onto the moment after the doctor had said 'Broken leg'. "Aggghhhhh" she winced as soon as she tried to move her foot.

"Lara are you alright?" Hillary asked worried as soon as she had winced. He knew it was his duty to protect his charge. His charge being Lady Lara Croft.

That's when the door to Lara's room swung open and a gun shot was heard...  
It was Alex; he had come back prepared for combat with shotguns, rifles and Lara's pistols. He handed Lara her pistols and gave Hillary a shotgun.

"Are we ready?" Alex asked, after assembling Lara and Hillary into battle positions; they made their way down the left staircase. Alex began to shoot a few of the intruders whilst Hillary took Lara outside, and into her newly polished car. They waited for Alex and Bryce who had set up a mini-explosion smoke bomb that would ensure the evacuation of the intruders.

The one thing they didn't know was that someone was watching them...


	12. Chapter 12 - When complications arise

Terry Sheridan was watching them from afar. He knew that Lara had been in a relationship with Alex before he had come back. Sheridan had tried to seduce her, but she said that there was someone else; he now jumped to the conclusion that it was this Alex bloke.

Lara began to feel like someone was watching her. She didn't feel safe. Bryce seemed to cotton on to this and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"When we were attacked," Lara started "I felt like I wasn't going to have the chance to ask..."  
"How I got to you so fast?" Bryce said before she finished her sentence. "I...I was looking in at a book in the study last week," Bryce continued "It belonged to your father. It fell off the shelf and I began to read it." Bryce carefully glanced at Lara's porcelain face. She had no emotion; her face blank like a crisp piece of paper.

"Lara," Hillary said cautiously, knowing Lara always froze like ice when someone mentioned her father. "Are you alright?" Lara snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Hillary. "Fine, I'm fine..." she said before breaking down in tears at the thought of her father. Hillary placed another arm around her other shoulder. She felt comfort in knowing that her 'family' was there for her in her time of need.

Alex drove them to his apartment. He knew that they needed to keep Lara safe, it seemed that whoever was ambushing the manor wanted Lara. 'But they're not having her' Alex thought. He needed to tell her just how much he loved her and how he wanted their relationship to start again.

"What book was it?" Lara asked, shutting her emotions out; leaving a blank expression on her face.  
"It looked like a journal" Bryce replied, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
"Which one? He had many" Lara asked, turning the simple conversation into an interrogation.  
"It was brown, leather bound with gold lettering down the spine," Bryce continued "Inside there was a letter addressed to me and another for Hillary, a map of the mines and some old Greek writing."  
"And you would have told us this when exactly?"Hillary said eyeing up Bryce suspiciously.  
"When I found the right moment," Bryce looked down "I would have found the right moment before all this" he said talking, gesturing with his hands

When they arrived Alex was immediately distressed when, whilst helping Lara out of the car; she passed out. Hillary rushed to her aid after seeing her go down with Bryce in tow. Alex didn't know what to do. He was at the end of his tether. Hillary picked Lara up and passed her to Alex. Hillary jumped into the drivers' seat whilst Bryce sat in the passenger seat with Alex holding Lara in the backseat.

Hillary drove them to the nearest hospital. Bryce sat biting his nails in the plastic waiting room chairs with Alex pacing and Hillary doing a coffee run. When they had arrived Lara was rushed to x-ray, nobody knew what was wrong with her. She was fine one minute and passes out the next. Hillary didn't like to show it but he was worried. He began thinking 'I should have known something was wrong, she was pale and she was crying; something that she never does'

Bryce was still sat in the chair when Hillary returned. Alex had gone to go and pick up some of Lara's things from his apartment that she left when they had a night of passion before Sheridan had returned the first time. He remembered that night fondly and wished he had told her how he felt when he had the chance.

Hillary asked the ward nurse if there was any change in Lara's condition. The nurse had said that Lara was stable but unresponsive and that they had had to order special anti-biotics to make her wake up. The nurse also had a discussion with Hillary about her sexual matters.

"Do you know if she has had sex in the last four to eight weeks?" The nurse asked.  
"Umm...I'm only the butler you're best asking Alex West, the gentleman that just left" Hillary asked, uncomfortable with the topic. "Is there anything else?" Hillary asked trying to change the subject.  
"Our tests show that she has higher levels of HCG in her system" the nurse said, looking for a change of expression in Hillary.  
"What does that mean in English?" Hillary asked politely; not knowing the technical terms.  
"It means that she's pregnant" the nurse said; knowing for sure that that gets a reaction.  
"Err...thanks" Hillary said, unsure of what to say, or even what to say to Lara when she wakes. He began walking down the corridor to Bryce. He didn't know what to tell people; least of all Alex...


	13. Chapter 13 - Life's twists and turns

Alex parked his car outside his apartment block. He stepped out into the cold, winter night. Alex began to remember that in a matter of seconds his life could have changed forever. Lara had gone down and all he could do was stand there, frozen in time.

Hillary was wondering what was taking so long for Alex to get back. He needed to talk to him and explain what the nurse had said. He didn't even want to think of what Lara's reaction was going to be. Bryce had calmed down slightly now. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

Alex had grabbed Lara's things and got back into his car. He placed his key into the ignition and sped off into the distance.

Bryce asked the nurse if he could see Lara. Hillary had earlier asked the nurses not to divulge Lara's current 'sexual condition' to anyone, not even Bryce. Bryce was allowed to see Lara; but not for long. He walked into Lara's room. He felt depressed when he saw Lara; bruised and broken – lying so still. Never in his life had he seen Lara be still; not for a second.

Alex made an appearance at that moment, Hillary had tried to talk to him before he had gone into Lara's room, but Alex didn't want to hear it. All he wanted to hear at the moment was that Lara was awake, which she wasn't. Bryce silently slipped out the room when Alex came in.

Alex dragged a plastic chair from the corner of the room and placed it at Lara's bedside. He sat down; rigidly. He began to speak "Lara, if you don't wake up you'll never find out how much I love you and how much I've missed you and how much hurt I felt seeing you and Sheridan together" He had tears pricking in his eyes, he began to slur his words. "I...miss...ed...y...ou...so...mu...c...h".

He closed his eyes for a moment to force the tears away. Hillary was pacing outside at the fact Alex wasn't willing to listen to him when it concerned Lara. Hillary took a nap on the waiting room chair next to Bryce. It had been about two hours when Hillary woke up. First he noted that Bryce was drooling, second was that Alex had not returned. Hillary stood up and took a wander to Lara's room. Alex had fallen asleep leaning on Lara's bed with their hands entwined.

Alex was awoken by a drop of water hitting his hand. He was slightly groggy, but when he looked up he saw that a tear had slipped down Lara's cheek. He wiped it away and fell back asleep. He felt someone tap his head, so he absent-mindedly lifted his head up. He saw Lara's arm gently tap his head. When he saw this he kissed her hand and lifted it to his face. Lara slowly opened her crystal blue eyes when she felt the heat from Alex's face. Alex began to speak in low tones.

"Hey" He said; smiling at her weakly.  
"Hi" She replied; her lips twitching slightly as if she was trying to smile  
"Do you need anything?" He asked her, wanting to do as much as possible for her.  
"Water please" She said, talking taking up most of her energy.

Alex went out into the corridor and flagged a nurse to get Lara some fresh water. Hillary noticed the door closing and walked over to Alex.

"Is she okay?" Hillary asked Alex.  
"She woke up" Alex said, tears of joy slipping out of his eyes.  
"Oh my god. Does she need anything?" Hillary said, all of his words becoming intermingled.

"The nurse has gone to get her some water. So I think she'll have everything" Alex said, ensuring him that she's okay.

Alex then wandered back to Lara's room but before he walked in he heard a couple of nurses talking about Lara. He was about to tell them to keep their mouths shut when he heard one of them say "I can't believe the notorious tomb raider's having a baby" He couldn't believe his ears. He then realized that this meant Lara was pregnant and that he was going to be a father.


	14. Chapter 14 - Future consequences

Alex took a slow walk back to Lara's room. 'Lara's pregnant. With my child,' but Alex's thoughts began to wander. 'Is it mine? Or is it Sheridan's?' He forced himself to put those thoughts away when he got to the right corridor.

Whilst Alex had been gone Hillary had gone into Lara's room to check on her. He then decided that he was going to tell Alex first, then Lara. Although he didn't like hiding things, he thought it was for the best. He went out into the corridor and saw Alex.

"Alex may I speak with you briefly?" Hillary asked politely.  
"Yeah, sure" Alex said, stepping to the right to give them some privacy.  
"I know something about Lara" Hillary said, looking down shamefully at the fact he had kept it to himself for one and a half days.  
"I know something too" Alex said, after noticing Hillarys guilty expression.  
"I've kept this to myself for just over a day and it kills me that you don't know" Hillary said, looking down to the floor. To save Hillary the awkwardness Alex said "Lara's pregnant" Hillary looked at Alex in disbelief. He had known.  
"How did you know?" Hillary asked.  
"Overheard it from a nurse" Alex answered. He then began to walk away but then turned to face Hillary. "Does Lara..."  
"No. I didn't tell her and the nurses didn't either" Hillary said before Alex could finish.

Alex then took a walk down to Lara's room. He tried to open the door but he couldn't. He attempted to look through the window, but the blinds were closed. Something was wrong and he knew it. Hillary began walking down the corridor and saw Alex – unable to open Lara's door. He strode up to Alex. Alex's face said it all, something was wrong. Together they tried to push open the door, but to no avail.

Lara suddenly felt a tingle at the base of her spine. She tried to move but her body didn't respond. 'Stupid sedatives' Lara thought. She tried to focus on the banging sound on the door. There was a scraping metal noise and someone murmuring.

"Lara, Lara, Lara" The voice said. "You're weak"  
"So are you for not revealing yourself" Lara said, trying to sound tough when in reality she was truly weak. The stranger stepped out of the shadows and revealed the battered face of Terry Sheridan.  
"Terry..." Lara said in disbelief "now I must be dreaming"  
"Oh this is no dream," Terry said, giving her a deathly glare "It's your nightmare". Lara stared at him; disorientated. The banging at the door continued with Alex and Hillary calling her name in despair; knowing that Lara's condition made her vulnerable.

Bryce woke with a start. He was jolted awake by the constant banging. Then he saw Alex and Hillary trying to open Lara's door. It was unsuccessful. He walked up to the door and attempted to open it himself, but just as suspected; it was locked.

"Guys, the door is locked" Bryce said unintelligently.  
"We know but it's not just Lara in..." Hillary couldn't finish his sentence as there was the sound of a gunshot.


	15. Chapter 15 - Silent embrace

Upon hearing the gunshot, Alex took one of the plastic waiting room chairs to the window of Lara's room. He was not only worrying for Lara; but for his family. He removed the last shard of glass from the window and climbed into Lara's room. The outer window was smashed, so Alex knew whoever had been there had left. Alex began to worry when he couldn't find Lara. Alex and Hillary began looking for Lara whilst Bryce went to the nurse's station to report the security breach.

They were about fifteen minutes into the search when they heard a whimpering noise coming from the adjoining bathroom, the door was ajar. Alex cautiously stepped up to the door, prepared for combat and slowly opened it to reveal a very distressed and traumatised Lara. Lara had a large shard of glass in her hand for defence. When Lara saw Alex she panicked and cut the palm of his hand with the glass.

Alex stepped closer to Lara, but because of the trauma she attacked him. Luckily, she only sliced the palm of his hand. Even after what she had done, he placed a protective arm around her. She sobbed into his chest, trying to push him away. He just held her tighter. He gave her a visual check; she had a few bruises and a hand mark on her arm, but other than that she seemed fine. 'Physically anyway' Alex thought to himself, knowing that for Lara; this was never going to end. 'For the both of us, Hillary and Bryce can walk away whenever. I'm committed'.

Lara sat crouched in Alex's arms. The feeling of protection and security embracing her. 'Welcome to my life' Lara thought to herself. She began to wonder if Alex would stick around. She knew for a fact Hillary and Bryce would, but Alex? Alex was an unfinished chapter of her life. They had history, sure. But nothing major had happened since before Sheridan returned the first time after she told Alex to leave after he insulted the way she chose to live her life. 'Will things be different this time?' she questioned herself.

Alex sat in a protective crouch with Lara in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything, including that she was having his child. He eventually decided that he was going to wait until after this mess was cleared up to tell her how he felt and about their child.

Hillary stood staring at the pair. Alex was slowly caressing Lara's arm and Lara had wrapped herself tightly around Alex's chest. He cleared his throat to get the pairs attention.

"Should we get going?" Hillary asked Alex politely.  
"Yeah, where are we going to go?" Alex replied, careful not to remind Lara about the situation at the manor.  
"Might I suggest somewhere?" Bryce asked, stepping into the room unnoticed.  
"Go ahead" Hillary urged. "As long as it's safe"  
"When Lara was about nine, she told me a story about her father's cabin in the woods not to far from the lake where he took her fishing" Bryce said, glancing at Lara every so often to see if she remembered the story.  
"Do you know where it is?" Alex said; still clutching Lara.  
"It's up in the mountains, north of here" Bryce said, noticing Lara nodding ever-so-slightly.  
"Lets go then" Alex said, preparing to get up without moving Lara. Hillary opened the door and led the way to the hospital entrance. Bryce opened the car doors and they set off to the cabin in the mountains.


	16. Chapter 16 - Life of betrayal

The trip took about six hours at least. Bryce was driving, Hillary was looking at the map and Alex was sat in the backseat with Lara draped over his chest and lap, her hands clutching onto his shirt; the shirt that was covered in Lara's tears. Every so often, Alex noticed, Hillary kept on looking at Alex then Lara and then back to the road.

Hillary was worried. That was what Bryce knew for sure; Hillary was worried for the one woman he classed as family. Of course Bryce was family too, just not as close as Hillary and Lara were.

Hillary sat pretending to look at the map. He had been fighting his deepest fears for the past few days. The fear of losing his charge. The fear of losing the one person who had helped him straighten his life out. The one person who, for years, had provided him with a roof over his head. He was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend, his shoulder to cry on, his loving 'sister' all in one moment. Seeing Lara draped over Alex's lap made him realize how much Alex cared for Lara.

He sat thinking about Alex's feelings when it struck him that he had forgotten what Alex had done to Lara the first time around. He had said that Lara's lifestyle was a joke, that Lara wasn't likely to live a life of romance because of it. Lara then became insecure about her life, what she wore, her everything. Hillary spent weeks trying to get Lara to keep her life going, that what men said about her didn't matter she was who she was; there was no changing that. But Lara being Lara didn't listen. She just locked herself in her bedroom and sat staring out of the window. She didn't eat nor sleep for days.

Hillary had worried about her then too. Just as he was now. 'Face it' he thought to himself 'you worry about her all the time' He chuckled to himself. Bryce looked at Hillary bewildered. Bryce began to think that Hillary was going insane when a cough intercepted his thoughts. He looked at Hillary and then Alex. Finally he realized that it had been Lara, she was conscious. Lara looked up to the three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?" She said groggily.  
"Nothing" Hillary and Bryce said in sync. Lara looked at them sceptically.  
"Lara," Alex started, unsure of what to say.  
"Alex..." Lara said, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She was about to continue when Alex's lips brushed against hers. They spent two minutes with their lips brushing until Lara pulled away; gazing deeply into his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Alex said sorrowfully. He wished it had continued.  
"We can't..." Lara said, fighting the tears. "...not after what happened last time" She said, remembering the distant memory of the past couple of months.  
"Look, I was angry at myself afterwards for saying it. I'm sorry" Alex said, pleading that he would be forgiven. Lara turned to look out of the window; when Bryce noticed this he turn to look at her to see if she was okay. But in doing that he didn't see the other car swerve...


	17. Chapter 17 - When i'm to blame

Lara turned to look at Bryce when he had turned his head to look at her. She was distracted by a moving object heading straight for the car.

"BRYCE!" Lara shouted. Alex looked out of the windscreen to see the car hurtling towards them. He grabbed Lara and forced her down with him covering her as much as he could as the car impacted the Audi. Alex was barely conscious when he opened his eyes. The car had done a lot of damage to the Audi. The windscreen wasn't broken; as Alex had had Shatter-proof glass installed, the bonnet had been completely smashed in, and the roof had caved in. Alex adjusted, but as soon as he moved he felt a searing pain in his left arm and his right ankle.

Alex noticed Lara stir. He knew that he needed to get Lara out of the Audi first – she was having his baby for crying out loud. He slowly pulled himself up and, using his good leg managed to get one of the back-seat passenger doors open. He got out and hobbled over to the other side and yanked the other open, and carefully lifted Lara out. Alex then set her down away from the wreckage. When he ensured she was safe he went back to the Audi to check on Hillary and Bryce.

Hillary began to wake. Ever-so-slowly he turned his head to see Bryce, slouched in an awkward position. His mind then went to before the crash when Lara had woken up. Hillary turned around; startled to not see Alex or Lara. It was then that he heard Alex shouting at someone. 'Not Lara surely?' Hillary thought to himself. Slowly he removed himself from the vehicle and crept over to the boot of the car and crouched; so he could see what was going on. Someone had Lara, by the throat against the car that had hit the Audi and caused this mess.

Alex was trying to get the assailants attention by shouting and grabbing his shoulder but to no avail. He shoved Alex off his shoulder, Alex fell to the ground clutching his own shoulder and groaning in pain. The assailant, clearly bored with the situation pulled out a gun and held it hovering over Lara's abdomen. Hillary saw the blind panic on Lara's face, that's when he knew that she must have known she was pregnant possibly before she ended up down the mine shaft. It worried him that she didn't trust anybody enough to tell them,' unless she hadn't known until more recently' Hillary thought. The scene played out in front of him, the assailant carried on his taunting on Lara; his fingers casually brushing on the trigger until Hillary could take it no more.

Alex was still on the floor so he was no help, so Hillary took it into his own hands. He began thinking about his thoughts when Lara had taken a bullet for him 'she'll always leap in front of a bullet for you, and one day she'll die'. He decided it was time he risked his life for her. He charged to the assailant and knocked him to the ground. Whilst they were fighting, Lara was recovering from nearly being choked. She glanced at Alex who had appeared to have passed out.

Lara slowly glanced up when she heard the safety of the gun being drawn and saw that the assailant had stabbed Hillary and was going to shoot her. Alex woke up at that exact moment, and when the trigger was pulled he ran as fast as he could; on a bad leg to save Lara and his future child. The bullet hit him; all he could hear was Lara shouting "NOO!"

Lara ran to Alex, his wound wasn't bad, it hadn't been a clear shot. It had grazed him. She dragged him closer to where Hillary lay; bleeding to the extent that crimson was everywhere. Lara regretted getting him involved with her 'hectic' life. Everyone around her was hurting, and it was all down to her. She began contemplating what she was going to do when she realized she couldn't find Bryce. She began to cry, huge tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she spun around; prepared for a beating, until she saw Bryce. Lara's tears became more frequent, especially when Bryce took Lara into his arms and held her close to his chest. He began to whisper calmly into her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine" Bryce said convincingly.  
"No it's not," Lara cried into Bryce's chest. "It's all my fault. Alex was shot and Hillary stabbed and you don't look in such good shape" Lara said taking notice of the cuts and bruises.  
"I'm fine," Bryce said calmly. "But we do need to get out of here"

That's when the sound of footsteps came behind them...


	18. Chapter 18 - Family ties

Bryce was the one facing in the direction of the footsteps. He looked up from Lara's hair to see the assailant; holding what looked like a standard kitchen knife, covered in blood. Bryce decided not to stress Lara out so he decided not to let her know. Instead, he gently spun himself round so that, if the assailant attacked; Lara would remain unharmed.

Lara, noticing Bryce's sudden movement looked up to see her assailant. She was shocked to see Terry Sheridan. Lara's heart began to race. Not only was she risking her life but the life of her and Alex's unborn child. Bryce looked down at Lara, knowing that she was planning to leap in front of danger, again. 'Not going to happen' Bryce thought to himself determinedly. He let go of Lara and stood in front of her, facing Sheridan; in a protective crouch.

"You make me laugh y'know Lara" Sheridan said, laughing. "You really do"  
"Whys that?" Lara said, crossing her arms; knowing this was going to end badly.  
"Because you act so confident, yet you hide behind your 'family' of rejects and go out with a scumbag like him" Sheridan replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm whilst gesturing to Alex. With that, Bryce stepped forward and punched Sheridan right in the jaw.  
"One, we are not 'rejects'; we're her family. Two, Alex is one of the best men she's had in her life. He's stuck by her through thick and thin. Sure, they've had their problems but they got through it. But you..." Bryce said, determinedly "...you are one of the worst. You just wanted her money, her estate and her treasures." Lara gave a look of thanks to Bryce in which he nodded in reply.

Sheridan looked up at Bryce. He hadn't been expecting Bryce to hit him or defend the scumbag that was Alex West. Judging by the fact that nobody except Lara had liked Sheridan, he was quite disappointed that they would defend Alex. Lara strolled up to Sheridan where he lay recovering and whispered to him.

"You could never amount to Alex. Not then and certainly not now" Lara said. "If he dies, I will hunt you down and make you pay" She spat at him. Lara started to walk over to Alex, where he lay bleeding from his left shoulder and Hillary who had a stab wound. Bryce quickly followed, and noticed that it didn't look like Hillary was breathing.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Bryce said calmly, careful not to alarm Lara.  
"Yeah" Lara replied, taking her cell out of her pocket and eyeing Bryce suspiciously. She watched him dial a number and was immediately distressed when, not only did he ask for ambulance but when he said that Hillary wasn't breathing. She quickly crawled over to where Hillary lay. Lara had started CPR when two ambulances and a police car arrived on the scene.

The paramedics placed Hillary into the ambulance first, shortly followed by Alex. The second set of paramedics went over to check on Lara who was on the brink of passing out. Bryce, noticing this, gripped her shoulders and escorted her to the second ambulance.

One of the police officers took a statement from Bryce. After giving his statement Bryce went back to check on Lara. He heard someone shouting and took quicker strides. When he arrived Lara was protesting, saying she didn't need medical attention. Upon seeing Bryce she ordered him to take her home. He began to speak with one of the paramedics.

"Is she alright?" Bryce asked the paramedic.  
"She has multiple cuts on her hands and face, her wrist is broken and she shows signs of emotional stress." The paramedic replied. "Personally, I think you should take her home" The paramedic gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"Thanks" Bryce said to the paramedic. He then walked back to the ambulance and looked Lara in the eyes and said "Let's go home". He offered his hand and Lara took it. They were taken home in the police cruiser.

Upon arriving at the manor Lara clutched onto Bryce's arm for comfort. She had remembered what had happened before she ended-up in the hospital. Bryce said nothing; he didn't know what to say. 'What can you say to a young woman who has been through so much in just four days?' Bryce began thinking. They exited the vehicle and Bryce went up the steps to the front door and held it open for Lara. After entering behind Lara, he noticed that Lara was crying. But she wasn't crying because the house was trashed or that she was hurting. She missed the second half of her family; Hillary and Alex. Bryce walked over to where Lara kept her keys, grabbed his coat and turned to Lara.

"Shall we go?" Bryce said looking at Lara.  
"Go? Go where?" Lara said, fretting for not only theirs, but also her unborn child's safety. This led to sob uncontrollably.  
"Lara," Bryce said, placing a protective arm around her shoulders. "They'll be fine, we'll be fine. And to answer your question, we are going to the hospital". They then got into one of Lara's cars and sped off.


	19. Chapter 19 - Deaths stare

They arrived at the hospital fairly quickly. Lara had not said a word for the whole trip, she was worrying about whether her baby would grow up to know its father. Lara realized that Bryce didn't know about the pregnancy and seized the moment to tell him. She waited until he parked the car and then asked if they could wait a few minutes.

"Bryce," Lara started. "I know that this is really inconvenient timing but I think you should know..."  
"What's wrong?" Bryce asked, worry etched into his features.  
"I'm pregnant" Lara said looking down. "What will I do if Alex and Hillary don't make it?" Lara asked, a fresh set of tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Congratulations" Bryce said, smiling a weak smile. "And if they don't..." he said, unhappy with this part of the subject. "Then you'll have me".

Lara had to smile at that. The thought of the biggest kid himself taking care of the tomb raider couples baby, but the thought of Alex and his possible death took Lara from her happy place. This was made worse when she thought about Hillary. 'What if Hilly's dead?' she asked herself. 'The manor isn't home if Hillarys not there.'

They stepped out into the bright sunshine, and made their way into the hospital. They were making their way to the reception desk until Lara apologized and dashed off to the ladies' room. He was concerned until he remembered what Lara had said in the car. 'Morning sickness' Bryce chuckled to himself. Lara returned five minutes later emerging from the ladies. Bryce stood up from the chair he'd sat in as they made their way to the reception desk. Bryce took the liberty of speaking to the nurse.

"We're looking for two of your patients. Alex West and James Hillary" Bryce said.  
"One moment" The nurse replied, she tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "Alex West; room 122 and James Hillary is currently in surgery, if you take a seat I'll page one of the surgeons" She smiled. Bryce urged Lara to go to Alex whilst Bryce talked to the surgeon. Lara thanked him and bounded down the corridor. Bryce took a seat to wait for the surgeon.

Lara went down corridor after corridor until she finally saw room 122. She opened the door slowly in case Alex was sleeping; she didn't want to disturb him. When she saw his tanned yet pale body all she could think was how much she had missed him. She thought about pulling a chair up to his bed so she could sit, but in the end she settled for lying next to him. When she settled she realized she was slowly crying, and in the midst of it she must have dozed off. It was around six in the afternoon when she awoke.

When she did she noticed Alex was shivering. She stood up and put herself inside the covers, ensuring that Alex was warm enough. She noticed the corners of his lips life slightly, as if he was smiling in his sleep. Slowly Lara dozed off yet again.

This time when Lara woke up it was midnight. She had slept for a further six hours than she had earlier. She decided she was going to go and see Bryce and ask how Hillary was. She lifted the covers slightly – careful not to wake Alex. When she was going to swing her legs over to get out, a strong arm held her back. She looked down at the arm around her waist and then to the handsome man who, even when bruised still looked good.

"Where do you think your going sexy?" Alex said, half asleep; feeling the weight shift of the bed and waking to see Lara trying to creep away.  
"Alex..." Lara said, smiling through the tears that escaped. "I thought I'd lost you."  
"It'll take more than a bullet to take me away from you" Alex vowed, giving Lara the half-smile that she so dearly loved. "Where's Bryce and Hillary?"  
"Bryce is most likely with Hillary," Lara said, looking down shamefully.  
Alex saw this and asked "What's happened?" when she didn't reply he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He looked into those crystal blue eyes that he craved attention from but all he saw was sadness. "Lara?" he said.  
"It's all my fault," Lara said, confessing to him. A wave of emotion taking over her. She began to cry, again. "He tried to be the hero, he could have died but he didn't care. He had to save me, didn't he? If he hadn't you wouldn't have been in this mess. None of you would."

Alex looked at her in despair. He knew she was regretting that she was alive. He used the thumb that was on his un-injured arm to wipe away her tears. He then enveloped her in a hug. Lara clung to him like a magnet to metal. She placed a hand on his chest and she fell asleep. He was quite alarmed that she was falling asleep a lot. He heard a slight knocking at the door and saw Bryce pop his head round the door.

"Lara?" Bryce questioned, unaware that she was sleeping.  
"Shhhh" Alex replied. Bryce looked at Alex and then saw Lara's sleeping form cuddled up to Alex.  
"Sorry" Bryce apologized. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better" Alex replied with a sarcastic look on his face.  
"Well you did take a bullet in your shoulder to save the one you love" Bryce said, looking at the American. "And it won't be the last"  
"Out of all the times to say something like that, you say it now" Alex snapped, giving Bryce a deathly stare.


	20. Chapter 20 - When life bites back

"I was only saying" Bryce said, relenting to the death stare. Bryce knew that he had over-stepped the line with saying what he said, he knew it had insinuated that Lara might one day be killed.

Lara had begun to stir so Bryce stepped into the room silently. Lara had begun to stir when she heard Alex snap at somebody. When she looked up she saw a gorgeous set of icy blue eyes looking at her affectionately. She was about to show her affections when someone clearing their throat interrupted her. She looked over to the other side of the room to see Bryce. She stared between the two men before speaking,

"Yes Bryce?" Lara asked, not taking her eyes off Alex.  
"I just came to let you know that Hillary has been asking for you" Bryce said, speaking quickly.  
"Is he okay?" Lara said, finally taking her eyes off Alex and looking at Bryce.  
"He's fine, a little shaken but other than that, fine" Bryce said. He then left the room.

"What's going on between you and Bryce?" Lara asked, looking into Alex's eyes.  
"Nothing" Alex said, doing his half-smile.  
"I know you better than that" Lara said. She decided to drop the subject, she could always find out later.

Lara began to battle with her thoughts. She didn't know whether to tell Alex that she was pregnant yet. 'How will he react?' she asked herself. 'Will he want it or not?' all of her thoughts were clashing at once causing another wave of emotion. This time there was more anger than anything else. She bolted out of the hospital bed; as soon as Alex noticed her shift he moved his arm from around her waist but kept an eye on her. He was a bit suspicious when she started going toward the door.

"Lara, where are you going?" Alex asked as Lara reached the door.  
"To talk to someone that I know isn't going to be put in danger by being near me" She replied slamming the door behind her. She knew where she was going. Straight to her butler, Hillary.

Lara didn't know what room he was in so she walked down to the reception desk. The same nurse was there.

"James Hillary, what room is he in?" Lara asked politely. The nurse, again, tapped a few keys on the keyboard.  
"James Hillary; Room 67" The nurse said, smiling a million-dollar smile.  
"Thank you" Lara said before bolting down the corridor to Hillary's room.

When she got nearer she saw Bryce, slumped in a chair across from Hillary's room. As she got closer, Bryce noticed her presence and stood up.

"Not staying with Alex?" Bryce said bitterly. Only then did he notice the crystal blue red puffy eyes. "Lara, I'm sorry" With that she stepped past him and into Hillary's room.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was dark. The second thing she noticed was that Hillary was more than pale; he was as white as the sheets on the beds. Lara stepped up to him, and then she pulled a chair up to his bed and sat there; staring at Hillary's sleeping form. She went into a kind of trance whilst thinking about what she was going to say. She didn't notice that Hillary had opened his eyes and was watching her silently.

"Hello Lara" Hillary said, attempting to be cheerful. It was evident that he was tired; Lara noticed.  
"Hello Hilly" Lara said, trying to smile but breaking down in tears. Hillary noticed that Lara had bowed her head down.  
"Lara?" Hillary attempted a sentimental talk, but in his condition it made Lara feel worse. "Are you alright?"  
"No Hillary, I'm not" Lara said as more tears spilled. "Everything is my fault. You and Alex and Bryce would have given your lives yesterday; for one cold-hearted bitch" She said, emphasizing the words 'cold-hearted' and 'bitch'.  
"Lara, Alex loves you. Me and Bryce love you. Your child will love you. All the people that love you; love you unconditionally. Remember that" He said looking into her eternally sad eyes. She looked at him, deep in thought. She then looked up at him.  
"How do I tell him about the baby? I know I need to, but how? Will he want it?" She began talking so fast Hillary could barely understand what Lara was saying. One word he did pick up was 'baby'.  
"Look, in order to know what he wants you have to tell him first. He does have a right to know" Hillary said logically. That is why Lara loved him. 'Always logical' Lara thought to herself. She even laughed out loud. Hillary took this as a sign that she had cheered-up a bit. He was happy that, in her time of need, she would come to him.

Lara gave Hillary a kiss on the cheek and then left. She was walking down the corridor when she doubled over in pain. She gripped onto the wall for support. She kept on walking along the corridor with the wall support until she got to Alex's room. The pain could then no longer be ignored. She was gripping onto the wall so tight that her knuckles were pure white.

Bryce peeked into Hillary's room to see if Lara was anywhere to be found. He must have missed her earlier when she most likely went back to Alex's room. He silently closed Hillary's door and went down a few corridors to the one that Alex's room was situated on. He saw Lara, leaning against the wall. He went in front of her and saw that her knuckles were white. He placed an arm around her and lifted her up slightly.

"Lara, what's wrong?" Bryce said, his voice slightly cracking with worry and concern etching through.  
"B...r...yc...e" Lara croaked "he...l...p...me". She fell against him, her bones suddenly heavy.


	21. Chapter 21 - When worlds collide

Bryce kept Lara upright for a second and then placed her on a chair that was opposite. He noticed that she was falling forward and caught her in his arms. As they were on the floor, Bryce called for a nurse; just as he was doing that he noticed that Alex's room door was open and that Alex had gotten himself out of bed when he heard Bryce shouting for a nurse.

Alex slowly made his way to the open door and saw Bryce on the floor, with Lara in his arms. None of the nurses were paying attention so Alex went to the remote beside his bed and pressed the help button. The nurse from the reception desk made her way down the corridor and saw Lady Croft lying in the arms of her tech guy. Bryce looked up as the nurse took Lara's pulse. The nurse, once done with Lara's pulse shouted another nurse over and asked her to go man her post.

The nurse then flagged a doctor with a gurney and they placed Lara onto it and they took her to be examined. Alex was in shock; he slid down the wall into a sitting position with his head in his hands. Bryce had gone with the nurse so Alex was alone.

About half an hour later, a nurse came to collect him so he could find out about Lara's condition. He was taken into a private room where a doctor was waiting for him.

"Ahhhh, Mr West I presume" The doctor said, putting her hand out to shake hands. "I'm Doctor Williams"  
"Uhhh call me Alex please" Alex said all whilst looking at the doctor.  
"Lady Lara Croft is suffering from severe dehydration and it's believed that she is suffering from hypersomnia." The doctor started explaining but Alex wasn't listening.  
"What's hypersomnia?" Alex asked, clearly worried.  
"Hypersomnia is where a person has trouble staying awake during the day; Lara has the type that has no reason to be present. This is known as idiopathic hypersomnia." The doctor said, dumbing it down so he could follow it.  
"I should have seen the signs. They all fit. She fell asleep on me three times in a row, I worried about it but didn't say anything" Alex was on the verge of tears. 'If I had just seen the signs' Alex began to think 'She wouldn't be in this situation'.

When Alex got outside the private room he punched the door. Alex had asked the nurse if Lara could be put in the same room as him. He said it would give him peace of mind. They placed an extra bed in with Lara tucked up. It was only then that he realized that Lara was wearing one of his black shirts, one of her white west-tops and a set of cargo pants. Lara looked so pale. They had to give her a sedative to make sure she slept soundly. He gripped one of her hands in his. He should have known that things would go south. He had found it amazing that Lara was having their child. But it also troubled him.

Hillary had gotten word about Lara from a couple of nurses that had been tending to him. They were talking about how both tomb raiders were hospitalised. He asked them about Lara and they informed him that she had collapsed into Bryce's arms. Hillary took comfort in the fact that she hadn't gone straight down to the floor.

He asked the nurses if he could visit Lara for awhile. They prepared him and escorted him to Alex and Lara's room. When he got there he saw Alex crying whilst leaning on Lara's bed. Hillary knocked on the door. Alex sat up wiping his cheeks and saw Hillary, looking unwell himself. Lara stirred slightly. But neither Alex nor Hillary noticed. She opened her eyes and was gazing at Alex's icy blue eyes. Hillary breezed into the room and took a seat. Alex looked at Lara and saw her eyes were open.

"Lara," Alex said, kissing her hand "Are you okay?" Lara noticed that Alex had his 'concerned' face on.  
"I'm okay, I think. What happened?" Lara asked, her eyes looking tired Hillary noted.  
"You haven't been sleeping or drinking have you?" Alex asked, looking into her eyes for the honest answer.  
"What does it matter to you?" Lara snapped, for no apparent reason.  
"Lara" Hillary said briskly. "Calm down"  
"Look if I need to be calm down I will ask Bryce to come and sit with me" Lara said, looking out of the door. "He's been my rock these past couple of days" Lara started crying, this time she couldn't stop.


	22. Chapter 22 - When things go wrong

Hillary took a hold of Lara and clutched her close. She clung on for the comfort and security that she craved. Alex sat there like a spare part; he didn't know what to do. Lara was constantly snapping at him, Hillary comforting her only made him feel worse. It made him feel like he was the bad guy. That he had deliberately hurt Lara. Something he would rather die than do.

Lara sat sobbing into Hillary's chest. She had never been one of many words but then again neither had Hillary. When either needed comforting the other would be there; but no words exchanged, they had a way of being there for each other; in few words.

Bryce decided to go back to the manor to give everyone some space. He decided to do some research on what types of things Lara and Alex could expect further down the line. Alex took a walk down the corridor and saw someone who he wished was dead. Terry Sheridan was here. Here in the hospital with no injuries. 'To stir up trouble or for Lara?' Alex thought. 'If it's two, then it ain't gonna happen'

Alex went back to his room. Lara had calmed down a bit and had gone into a troubled sleep. Hillary was sat in the plastic chair next to Lara's bed. Alex crouched next to Hillary and whispered.

"Sheridan's here" Alex said, glancing at the suddenly angry face of Lara's butler.  
"He's not having Lara!" said Hillary, his casual tone turning angry.  
"Damn right he's not" Alex said, he didn't usually agree with Hillary but this concerned Lara; and he loved her.

Alex glanced at Lara. It looked like she was having a nightmare. She was waving her arms wildly and saying something. Alex went closer and took hold of Lara's flailing wrists. That's when he heard what she was saying. Hillary took this as an exit so he left. Alex was grateful that Hillary respected Alex and his wishes. Alex heard Lara start talking again so he listened.

"Don't leave me" Lara moaned softly "Alex, please" Alex was surprised when he heard his name.  
"I'm never ever going to leave you Lara" Alex said softly.  
"Promise me?" Lara said sleepily. She began clutching on his t-shirt.  
"I promise I'll stay as long as you want and need me" He said as he began stroking the edge of her hairline.

Alex then could have sworn he heard her say one thing that he found ultimately strange.

"Don't die Alex" She said, she was quite groggy now; Alex noted.  
"If your still here I'll never die." Alex said, still stroking her hairline. "I'd become immortal if it meant I could stay with you" He said. Smiling the half smile she loved so dearly.

Alex then noticed that after he had said that, Lara's body seemed to relax from its tense position. He knew that he had to get her and Hillary safely back to the manor. Alex worried about Lara. Was she strong enough to make the trip? He would have to wait and find out. He signalled to Hillary to grab her arm, he then grabbed her other arm and they lifted her off the bed.

Together they got Lara down to the reception desk. Hillary signed her discharge papers whilst Alex kept Lara upright. Lara began to stir again but this time she started having an argument with no-one imparticular. That's when Alex looked up and saw Sheridan advancing towards them.

"Ahhh Hillary, how nice to see you again" Sheridan said with a sarcastic smile. "...and Lara's latest fling"  
"I'm not a fling, how many more times?" Alex said whilst keeping an eye on Lara's swaying form.  
"You are, I was and since she 'killed' me she went back to you and uses you for pleasure" Sheridan said with a smug-yet-serious expression. Alex only half paid attention when he had seen Lara start to fall forward. He caught her and passed her dead-weight body over to Hillary. Then he strolled over to Sheridan and started having a go,

"You see that woman" He said gesturing at Lara. "She's scared and most of that fear is because of you. You joined forces with us to save her, but then you try to kill us all. That crash could have killed what makes my existence worthwhile." Alex started, more anger pent up inside him.  
"What can I say, I like toying with peoples emotions" Sheridan said with a smirk.  
"Well we know this, you tried to seduce her and when she said no you took it a step too far" Alex spat at him "You make me sick"  
"Is that what she told you?" Sheridan said, laughing. "She was well up for it. She wanted me so badly, she said she couldn't wait" Alex could feel the anger turn into rage.  
"Well that's funny because every night since she had nightmares about you, and when she 'killed' you she thought there was something wrong with her" Alex said, clear memories seeping through. "But you forced yourself upon a woman, my woman, who didn't want it. She wanted me, she missed me. After what you did she called me and I dropped everything for the woman I loved. You did it to her. And your not getting away with it" Alex declared.

Sheridan took a step for ward, standing half a metre in front of Alex. Alex was about to hit the man when Lara awoke and started speaking.

"Alex, no" Lara pleaded. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you and...And..." She started crying again. Alex worried again. Lara was passing out and all Alex could do was be by her side.

Sheridan raised his gun and pulled the trigger.


	23. Chapter 23 - Stand by your post

As soon as Sheridan had pulled his gun out Alex knew Sheridan was going to shoot him, he just had a few more things to say first

"Before you shoot me you might want to know something..." Alex said smugly.  
"Yes, what might that be?" Sheridan questioned suspiciously.  
"I love Lara, and no matter what you say and what you do to me, I will love her forever" Alex exclaimed.

Sheridan took a hold of Lara's broken wrist and twisted it so she would scream, but that didn't happen. She winced loudly and then hissed. Alex felt helpless as Sheridan gripped her wrist and held a gun, yet again to her abdomen. He jabbed it right up against her stomach. The look on Lara's face said it all. 'This is it' Lara thought to herself 'I've been wondering if my baby will meet it's father, well at this rate it won't even meet it's mother'

Because of the stress, Lara has been feeling sick and because she couldn't help it; she was sick on Sheridan's shoes. Sheridan looked at his shoes then at Lara.

"You'll pay for that mistake" Sheridan said, lifting his gun he shot Lara in the abdomen. Alex ran up to Lara. There was too much blood for just one wound. Alex lifted Lara slightly to notice that extra blood. Alex was dying inside. Lara was going to lose their baby at the rate she was bleeding. Hillary went behind the nurse's station and grabbed a first aid kit. He then grabbed a handful of bandages and placed them on the wound.

Alex had a hold of Lara's hand. She stirred ever-so-slightly and saw his sympathetic eyes staring into hers.

"It'...s...m...y...fau...lt" She stammered, she had blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth. Alex looked at her and then shouted for a nurse. They took her away on a gurney. They had been gone for around seven hours when Alex saw one of the doctors that had taken her away. He ran up to the doctor and started his interrogation.

"Where's Lara? Is she okay? Is the baby alright?" Alex asked, practically pleading.  
"Lady Croft Is resting in ICU, she's stable but not out of the woods yet..." The doctor replied. Alex knew that the doctor was avoiding his last question. He cleared his throat and looked the doctor in the eyes.  
"And the baby?"Alex asked, knowing that the news was going to be devastating.  
"We are sorry Mr West, our condolences." The doctor apologized. "Our main objective was to ensure the life of Lady Croft; our second was the life of the child". All Alex could do was sit there looking blank. It wasn't sinking in.  
"Can I see her?" Alex asked, tears welling in his eyes.  
"She's in ICU. D ward" The doctor, responding to Alex's question. Alex then ran off, in search of his lover.

Whilst Alex was gone, Hillary had called Bryce at the manor to let him know what was going on. After the call, Bryce made his way back to the hospital. Alex got to D ward in ICU and saw Lara lying in one of the beds. 'She so still' Alex thought 'what did she do to deserve this?' he asked himself.

Hillary had gone and sat with Lara for a while whilst Alex took a break. He noticed that Alex wasn't quite being himself; he was being quiet, this was not normal for Alex. Hillary stepped into Lara's room and saw for himself why Alex was glum. Lara was so still, her skin so pale; like fresh, crisp snow. He placed a hand on her shoulder, even though she probably couldn't feel it; he liked her to know he was there. Alex went to go and get a coffee. Hillary noticed Lara stirring.

"Hello Lara" Hillary said, his voice not carrying the usual cheerful essence.  
"Hey Hilly" Lara said, half-asleep. She smiled a warm smile. "Where's Alex?" Hillary didn't know what to tell her. He was unsure of what she remembered.  
"He's gone for a coffee" Hillary said, giving her a smile that she noticed didn't reach his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Lara asked, after noticing that Hillary's eyes showed hurt and sadness.  
"Your...your..." Hillary stammered, a tear slipping down his cheek. "The baby" Hillary said, looking down at his hands. "The baby didn't make it". The look of horror, pain and grief filled Lara's features. Hillary regretted telling her, he knew that she needed to know but the look and her face made him feel like he'd been cruel. Lara began to cry.

Alex was walking back to Lara's room when he heard her cries. He made his way quickly down to her room and saw Hillary comforting her. 'Either she's realized what happened or Hillary told her' Alex thought. He hadn't wanted to bother her whilst she looked peaceful – otherwise he would have told her himself. When Lara spotted Alex she pulled away from Hillary and asked him if she could have some time with Alex. Hillary then left.

"Lara," Alex said, noticing Lara wouldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know what to say...I can't even begin to start..."  
"Then don't" Lara said, looking up at him. "We knew something like this was going to happen when we got together" Lara kept her guard up. "This was destined to happen" With that she looked away.  
"Lara, this wasn't destined; we lost a child because of a man who wouldn't take no as an answer. This isn't because of you. You just blame yourself because you feel guilty" Alex said as he tried to take Lara's hand. Lara pulled her hand away.  
"I feel nothing Alex. Nothing. Nothing but that if I hadn't have said no to him, all of this wouldn't have happened" Lara said, no emotion evident. "Our baby would still be alive" She looked up to Alex's icy blue eyes staring at her. She felt like she had been stabbed by millions of knives.

Lara was having an inner battle within herself. She wanted him to comfort her so badly, but she didn't want him to feel the pain of everyday, having to see the woman who practically killed his first child. She looked down before talking.

"Alex, please. I want you to leave" Lara said, tears in her eyes. She knew it wasn't fair but this was the way it was going to be. She loved him so much that she couldn't face him having to be reminded of today; every single day for the rest of their relationship.  
"Lara" Alex said. "You can't be serious"  
"I couldn't be anymore serious. Just go" Lara said, she couldn't look into his eyes. He stood up and kissed her forehead, grabbed his jacket and left.


	24. Chapter 24 - The adventurer returns

Hillary had been watching them from the doorframe. They hadn't noticed him and he was glad of that. Soon the day arrived where Lara could go home. Hillary was concerned when Lara seemed distant from everyone.

**5 days later...**

Every night Lara had the same terrible nightmare. Alex dying because of her. Every night she would wake up screaming and have Hillary trying to calm her.

Lara had told Hillary she was going for a bath. About half an hour later Hillary heard the sound of glass shattering, immediately he ran to Lara's en-suite bathroom and opened the door. Lara was sat on the floor with her legs clutched to her chest. The mirror on the wall was shattered and Lara had blood pouring from her hand. Hillary went into action cleaning the wound and bandaging it up.

**1 day later...**

Hillary had had a doctor visit Lara. He had told the doctor about Lara punching the mirror and her re-occurring nightmares. The doctor explained that Lara was having psychological problems dealing with her sanity. Hillary had thanked the doctor and the doctor left. Bryce knew that he needed to help Lara or Hillary would lose his mind with worry.

Bryce sent a telegram to Alex about seven months after the doctor's visit. Lara had nearly drowned in the pool, twice, because she went into a trance whilst swimming in the pool. He knew that she was going to have an accident at this rate. The telegram was only small and said...

_Alex, we need you to come back to England. Something has happened with Lara; we're  
worried that she will do something irrational. To our dismay, she needs you yank.  
Bryce_

Bryce wasn't expecting that Alex would help. Especially after the way Lara had left things. But during the night Bryce heard a knocking and Hillary shouting to whoever was there that he was coming. Bryce got out of bed and went down the stairs. Hillary was standing in a stance that said 'your not stepping foot in here'. Bryce took a look over Hillary's shoulder. The man at the door was Alex.

Alex had been at a dig site in Japan. He had been about to drift off to sleep when a messenger boy walked into his tent. Alex had grabbed the pistol he kept under his pillow when he heard the tent flap un-zip. He put the pistol back when he saw the messenger.

"Message for you Mr West" the messenger said, handing the telegram to him.  
"Thanks" Alex said sleepily. The messenger left whilst Alex opened the telegram.

As soon as he read _'We need you to come back to England'_ he knew something was wrong. He also knew it must be to do with Lara. 'God I miss her' Alex thought sadly. He carried on reading, when he got to_ 'something irrational'_ he started packing his bag. His mind went into overdrive when Bryce had put _'she needs you yank' _Alex was putting his bag in his jeep when his friend, Fharone Wilkes, walked up to him.

"Where are you going Alex?" Fharone said, eyeing Alex suspiciously.  
"I'm leaving, going to England" Alex said calmly, whilst climbing into the jeep. With that Alex left.

After a two hour jet ride, Alex landed in England. He had his jeep transported whilst he was on the jet. He took the jeep to Croft manor, and walked up to the grand front entrance. He knocked on the door and kept on knocking until he heard Hillary shouting that he was coming. Hillary opened the door and Alex greeted him.

"Hey Hillary" Alex said, watching Hillary's expression.  
"Ahhh Mr West" Hillary started. "How nice to see you" He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and his face showing discontent.  
"Can I come in?" Alex asked. Watching Hillary's face turn sour.  
"Sorry Mr West, but in the best interests of Lady Croft I suggest you leave" Hillary said, gesturing out of the door. That's when Bryce made his appearance.  
"Bryce, Is Lara alright?" Alex worriedly questioned him.  
"She's asleep I..." Bryce said; he was interrupted mid-sentence by an ear-puncturing scream that came from Lara's bedroom. Hillary quickly ran up the staircase to Lara's bedroom and opened the door. Bryce and Alex soon followed.

Alex was more than worried when he heard Lara's scream. He followed Bryce and Hillary up the stairs. When he got there he decided not to enter her bedroom. 'After she told me to leave I don't think it's the best idea to waltz in after seven months.' Alex thought sadly. He stepped to the side so that Bryce could go in after Hillary. A few moments later, Hillary came out of the room with Bryce. He was about to ask Bryce what was going on when Lara shakily stepped out into the corridor. She gasped as soon as she saw Alex.

"I thought I told you to leave" Lara said, her posture now strong.  
"You did, but I thought I would come and see you." Alex said giving her the half smile she had once loved and had craved since his departure.  
"Mr West it's been seven months. We both know there's more to it than that" Lara said bitterly.  
"Well Lady Croft, I received word that you were in trouble." Alex said. "So here I am". He looked into Lara's crystal eyes. He noticed she looked tired. Tired and sad.  
"I'm sure Bryce will show you to your room" Lara said, giving up her strong posture and walking past Alex and descending down the staircase. He looked at Bryce.  
"You go back to whatever you were doing, in the few months I spent here; I'm sure I know how to get to my room" Alex said before going to his room.

Lara sat down at the antique dining table. She couldn't cope. She had sent Alex away to protect him and now he was back. She couldn't help but feel slightly better then she had been earlier. Alex had been one of the people that had meant the most to her. Powell had exploited that and stabbed him right in the chest. He had fallen into the water and Lara had gone after him. They had both known that he was going to die. She had kissed him before he waved her off. He hadn't wanted her to watch him die. Lara had saved him but there was always that nagging feeling at the back of Lara's mind that said 'what if you couldn't save him, it would have been your fault. Everyone you love dies'. That is why she had asked him to go.

Hillary walked past the dining room on his way to the kitchen. He saw Lara and walked into the dining room. Lara looked up at him.

"Why? Why did Bryce have to call him?" Lara asked. She was then distracted by Hillary who had placed an arm around her shoulders. She knew that he wasn't going to say anything, this was their silent comfort.

Lara decided to go back to bed. She felt like she would have a better nights sleep. She said thank you to Hillary and excused herself. She went to her room and fell asleep.

Alex was sat on his old bed. The room was exactly as he had left it. His beige sheets were on the neatly made bed, his clothes still in the closet, his pistol still in the drawer and his shower gel still in the bathroom. 'This is like a shrine' Alex thought, he began to laugh at the fact that Lara hadn't burned his things after they had broke up the first time. He got into the shower to push those thoughts away. When he stepped out of the shower; he placed some of his black pyjama trousers on but no shirt. He climbed into bed.

He was awoken an hour later by a scream that he knew had come from Lara. He would ask Hillary what was going on tomorrow; but for now he was going back to sleep.

About an hour later he heard his door creak open. He took his pistol out from under his pillow and pointed it at the darkness. He couldn't see anything, so without taking his eyes off the silhouette of a person he flicked the bedside lamp on. It didn't make the lighting better but he could see that the silhouette was in fact Lara.


	25. Chapter 25 - Unexpected pleasures

"Lara?" Alex asked. He was genuinely worried and concerned. "Are you okay?" He looked at her. She wasn't moving, she was just stood there like a statue.  
"Don't go Alex" Lara said, her voice barely a whisper. He noticed she sounded sad, as if she was upset if she was to see him go.  
"I'm not going anywhere Lara" Alex replied defiantly. He wished she didn't sound so solemn, it made him feel sad himself to see her be so upset.  
"Promise me you'll stay" Lara said standing a bit closer to the bed. He sat up slightly.  
"I promise that I'll stay until you ask me to leave" Alex said. He didn't understand. Lara had asked him to leave; now she was asking him to stay. 'Why is she being so sensitive?' Alex wondered. Lara began to crawl onto the bed and she rested next to Alex. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief and he felt her body relax. He listened to one of her sleepy rambles.  
"Don't ever die Alex" Lara said before she fell asleep. He had noticed her eyelids start to close and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.  
"For you, I promise not to die. I'll be immortal for you" He whispered before wrapping an arm around Lara's waist and falling asleep himself. He woke slightly when he felt Lara twitch, she had put her hand on Alex's chest and fallen back to sleep. Alex soon fell asleep again.

Lara awoke at around six in the morning. She was facing the tanned, muscular chest that belonged to Alex. She began to wonder what had happened the night before; she was wearing one of Alex's shirts. She couldn't remember how she had got into Alex's bed or why. All she knew was that she was in her former lover's bed, with one of his shirts on. 'All well' she thought. 'My mind will catch up in a while'. That's when she began to remember some of the events of the previous night. She remembered Alex's arrival and her bitterness towards Bryce.

She began to wonder if Bryce inviting Alex here wasn't such a bad idea. That's when she remembered her nightmare and coming to check that Alex was okay. 'I must have crawled into his bed for comfort' she thought. This particular nightmare had felt so real to Lara that she had had to check that Alex was still here. She tried to get out of Alex's bed so she could go and take a shower in her bathroom but an arm around her waist stopped her. She turned around to see Alex's sleepy ice blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going sexy?" Alex asked sensually. He looked at Lara's beautiful face. He noticed that her eyes no longer had a look of sadness. They looked like they had before they had broken up the first time. 'Happy' Alex thought.  
"I'm going back to my room before Hillary notices that I've disappeared and ended up in bed with you" Lara said logically. She had emphasized the 'you' in her reasoning.  
"Will he be mad at the fact you fell asleep with me, the fact you're half naked or the fact that it's me?" Alex said sarcastically. Lara then noted that she was half naked. She had been wearing one of Alex's shirts, again. She couldn't help it. It made her feel safe.  
"Maybe all of them" She said joking. But then Alex noticed her change of tone and the fact she started getting out of bed.  
"Honey, where are you going?" Alex asked, lifting his arm off of her waist.  
"I'm not your honey." She said, the realisation setting in that she had spent the night with the former lover that she forced to leave her life in order to protect him.

Lara got out of Alex's bed and was about to leave when he said "You know you can't just keep on running away like this". With that she slammed the door and stood out in the corridor. She heard Alex swear and then bang his fist on the door. "Lara" She heard him say and then she heard him get into the shower.

Alex didn't know what to do. He had made Lara upset and angry again in the space of a few minutes. He decided to get in the shower to take his mind off things. _'Things being Lara'_ Alex thought to himself. He couldn't help it. Lara just made him want to scream and shout at the world. He climbed into the shower and let the water relax him.

Lara sat in front of Alex's door with her back leaning on it. She knew she shouldn't feel like this, it wasn't Alex's fault; she just couldn't fall in love with him again. She put him in danger by just being near her. She heard some kind of music play; she stood up and opened Alex's door just a crack and slipped in. She saw Alex's phone flashing and saw that he had a phone call. Lara let it ring once more and flipped the phone open.

"Finally Alex, I've been ringing for five minutes. Where the hell are you?" The mystery caller said angrily.  
"Alex isn't available to take your call at the moment. But I'll take a message" Lara replied.  
"Put him on the phone now or I'll come 'round and shoot the bastard" the mystery caller threatened. Lara looked at the caller ID and saw it said Fharone. 'Trust Alex to know a complete jerk' Lara thought.  
"Oh I don't think you will. And Alex is in the shower and I'm certainly not going to disturb him." Lara said calmly. "You either leave a message or call back later" Lara continued.  
"Who the fuck is this? Are you his new bitch?" Fharone asked; agitations clear in his tone.  
"No I'm not his new bitch but that's none of your business" Lara snapped. "I'm putting the phone down now; I have business to attend to." Lara said whilst snapping the phone shut.

Lara heard the shower turn off so she put the phone back on the desk and calmly walked out of the door, careful not to make a noise. She went to her bedroom, ran herself a bath and climbed in. Alex had just stepped out of his bathroom when he heard his cell phone make a noise. He picked it up and saw it said one new message. He flipped it open and saw it was from Fharone. The message read...

_Alex, what bitch is answering your phone? You need to get back here. Your new bitch really isn't what you'd call 'the one'. Is that what you pick for a chick? Call me back when you have time._

Alex looked at his list of recent phone calls and saw it said Fharone. 'She stuck around then' He thought to himself 'what is with her. She's being so...so...indecisive '. He was getting dressed when Lara walked back into his room and sat leant against the door. Her hair was damp and Alex could tell she had been in the bath. What he didn't understand was what she was doing in his room when she had left previously. He watched her for a minute, indecisive as to what to say to her.

Lara sat there not knowing how to start the conversation. On one hand she wanted to tell him how much she loved him but on the other she didn't want to put him in danger. She had already lost him once; she wasn't going to lose him again. Alex crouched in front of her and spoke in soft tones.

"Hey" Alex said softly. He didn't want to spark another row.  
"I'm sorry" Lara said, a single tear slid down her cheek.  
"Look you don't have to be, it's my fault, I set you off on one. I should be apologizing" Alex said looking into Lara's eyes. Lara looked up slightly to see Alex's icy blue eyes staring into her as if he was looking into her soul.

Lara didn't know what to say. If she hadn't have pushed him away in the first place they could have been happy. Alex leant forward and gave her the softest of kisses.


	26. Chapter 26 - What once was

Lara closed her eyes when Alex's lips brushed against hers. Alex placed a hand on her braid and pulled her closer. They stayed like this until they heard a knock on Alex's door. Alex tried to let the kiss linger but upon hearing the knock Lara pulled away. She looked up at Alex and, using the table next to the door, she pulled herself up.

Hillary had gone to Lara's bedroom as she had never slept in this long. He opened the door after knocking but noticed that she wasn't there. He then took a concerned walk to Alex's room. He knocked and awaited an answer. He heard someone shout "Come in" so he went in and saw Alex sat on his bed without Lara.

"I do apologize for disturbing you Mr West. Have you by any chance seen Lady Lara?" Hillary asked politely.  
"No sorry Hillary. I haven't left this room" Alex answered honestly. 'Well that doesn't mean she didn't come in here' Alex thought triumphantly.  
"Well I'll be going then" Hillary said nodding and then leaving. As soon as Hillary left Lara stepped out of the bathroom. She was yet again wearing one of his shirts, this particular shirt being the same one he had been wearing the night before. She sauntered up to him and pushed him onto the bed.  
"Well that was close" Alex said, looking at Lara.  
"Maybe I like a little danger" Lara replied giving him a naughty wink.  
"Maybe I do too" Alex said before giving Lara another kiss. They began kissing passionately.

Lara was on top of Alex, her legs straddling either side of his muscular waist. Alex's cell phone had been ringing since Lara had stepped out of the bathroom. He picked it up. It was Fharone.

"Alex I could have sworn I told you to call me. Where the fuck are you?!" Fharone asked anger clear in his tone. Alex didn't answer the question as he was staring open-mouthed at Lara slowly unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing, to reveal a beautifully tanned waist. He mouthed the word 'no' and was about to talk to Fharone when Lara started making her way up to his neck. She gently kissed his neck and gave him a bite.  
"Arrrhhhh" Alex said to Lara, he held the phone away from him whilst he gave Lara her own love bite. That when they heard Fharone's voice through the phone speaker shouting "Alex...Alex...ALEX! What in the world are you fucking doing?!" Alex placed the phone near his mouth and let his agitation get the better of him.  
"I'm attempting to have sex with a gorgeous woman, but somebody keeps on fucking calling me and disturbing us!" Alex said into the phone. Lara looked at him and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He closed the phone and threw it near the door. They began to kiss again when they heard someone turning the door-knob. It was Hillary.

Hillary had been looking for Lara for over an hour. He went back up the stairs to Alex's room and walked in. That's when he saw Lara and Alex in a compromising position. He turned immediately and closed the door behind him. Lara quickly got up off of Alex and did her shirt up. She slipped out of the door and walked into Hillary.

"Hilly" Lara said, giving her butler and friend a weak smile. "Are you okay?" Hillary looked at her with concern.  
"Lara, are you sure that that is what you want? You asked him to leave once and as soon as he is back you give him what he wants." Hillary asked, a look of compassion on his face.  
"Hilly, I've loved Alex and I've lost him. I won't lose him again." Lara said, tears welling in her eyes as she descended down the staircase. Hillary felt bad now. He had in not so many words just said she wanted Alex for sex only. Alex then came out of his room fully dressed, trousers and all. He looked at Hillary and Hillary gave him a disapproving look. Alex then went down the stairs with Hillary in tow.

Lara was sat at the dining room table ready for lunch. She knew Hillary was right; he was only looking out for her. She saw Alex sit down at the table. He realized that he still didn't know what had been wrong with Lara. He looked up and saw Hillary had her take two pills of some sort. Lara took them with a glass of water. Alex the picked up the morning paper off of the table and began to read it.

"Sick?" Alex asked Lara quietly without looking up.  
"I've had a fever" Lara said absently, treating it like it wasn't important.  
"Really, what kind?" Alex asked looking up to see her reaction to the question. "I was told you might do something say...irrational". He knew he was tredding on an unstable subject.  
"Well whoever said that was talking bullshit" Lara said, casting a glance at Bryce, who also was sat at the table.  
"Well I can say you're not the Lara I used to know" Alex said, looking at her expression. He noticed that she wouldn't even look at him.  
"The Lara you used to know left when she nearly got you killed!" Lara said getting angry that he was arguing with her. Hillary and Bryce stepped out of the dining room and into the kitchen to get out of the way of the impending fight.  
"Well at least that Lara wasn't a complete bitch!" Alex snapped angrily. That was what set Lara over the edge. She slammed her fist on the table and began storming off.

Behind her she heard Alex get up from his seat. As he was walking up to her she turned and punched him right in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and straight into the chair he had previously sat on. The chair tipped and he fell onto the floor. He placed a hand on his jaw. Lara began to hurry away when he got up again. Lara grabbed one of the knives from the table and launched Alex against the wall.

"I don't know why I let you stay, but you're not staying another night" Lara snapped whilst she began to release the knife.  
"I'm not leaving. Last night I promised you I wouldn't leave, and I'm keeping that promise." Alex said.  
"Well I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you" Lara said bitterly.

Alex placed one of his hands around Lara's wrist and held the knife to his neck and made a slit. Blood began soaking into his shirt.

"If you want me to leave you'll have to kill me." Alex declared. "That's the only way I'll leave you"  
"I won't kill you Alex." Lara exclaimed. This is exactly what she had feared the most; Alex was putting himself in danger by being with her. He saw the look in her eyes.  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Why do you persist in pushing me away?" Alex asked, knowing it would get a reaction. Lara's face said it all.  
"Because my nightmares are none of your business!" Lara exploded. "I don't see a point to this conversation"  
"What the point?! Lara, I was asked to come here because of those damn nightmares" Alex said angrily.  
"Well you have no need to worry about me. Go back to your perfect little life!" Lara exclaimed. Alex decided to ask her a personal question.  
"When was the last time you slept without having a nightmare?" Alex asked, lowering his tone. Lara didn't answer and began to look down. "You can't even admit to yourself that it's a problem." Lara's tears began to spill. "Come on. I thought you said you didn't need me" Alex said as he pushed the blade further into his neck. Lara clutched onto the blade so that it wouldn't go any further. "I'm only trying to do you a favour".  
Lara looked him in the eye. She saw anger and hatred. "No, please Alex don't" She begged. Alex forced her onto the wall the same way she had forced him. Her body slammed against the wall.  
"Tell me you don't need me anymore!" Alex shouted, raising his voice more than he had before. Lara said nothing whilst trying to twist her hand away from him. This went on for a minute until he pressed the pressure points in her wrist and the blade fell to the ground.

Lara then gasped when he forced her wrists behind her head.  
"Tell me you love me" Alex said, his tone more relaxed. Lara stared down at her feet.  
"I hate you" Lara said timidly, lifting her head up and seeing the bloody slit on his neck. More tears fell when she knew that she had made him do that.

Alex enveloped Lara into a strong hug and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.


	27. Chapter 27 - Life goes on

Lara knew she shouldn't let it carry on. She slowly opened her eyes to Alex staring at her with love and desire reflected. She then pushed herself from against the wall and took Alex by the collar. She just couldn't help herself. 'God his lips look so luscious' Lara thought to herself. Lara began to pull Alex up the staircase, using his collar as a lead. Alex had her up against the banister and began unbuttoning her shirt.

She carried on leading them upstairs until they got to Alex's room. He opened the door and playfully pushed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, caressing her cheek with his right hand and holding himself up with his left.

"Why is it so wrong that I love you" Alex said looking at Lara's beautiful face. Lara was looking up at him, barely able to keep her eyes open. She was tired. Alex gently took her in his arms and placed her under the covers. He then made his way back down the stairs. Hillary was washing the dishes and Bryce was updating the computer software. They looked up from their work when they saw Alex descend the staircase.

"Mr West" Hillary said acknowledging Alex's presence.  
"Hillary, what's been going on around here?" Alex asked. His concerns returning.  
"That is not your concern" Hillary replied, not wanting the current affairs of Lady Croft being 'public' knowledge.  
"I was asked to come here because I was told she might do something irrational. Now why would she do that?" Alex asked. He was beginning to become agitated. Bryce then decided to speak up,  
"Bad dreams," Bryce said, still looking at his computer. "She has bad dreams". Alex looked at Bryce who seemed to look like it pained him to talk about it.  
"What kind of bad dreams?" Alex asked. He felt uneasy. He knew that they must be pretty bad if Lara hadn't been sleeping well.  
"The kind that some people kill themselves to stop having them" Bryce said looking down.

With that Hillary put down the dish he was washing and literally ran out of the room. Bryce knew that Hillary had finally had enough and couldn't take it any more. Alex heard his bedroom door open and saw Lara shakily step out. He noticed that she was shaking so he went up the stairs two at a time and walked up to her. He also noticed that she had claw marks on her arm and her eyes were red and puffy. Alex placed an arm around Lara's lower back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Alex looked down at Lara and rested his head on her hair. He took in the sweet smell of pineapple fruit, her favourite shampoo. Lara opened her eyes to see Alex's tanned, muscular chest in front of her. She pulled herself out of his strong grip and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. Alex looked at her and knew that she wanted to say something.

"Lara," Alex started. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Lara looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I just can't do this anymore" Lara said, the tears spilling. She began to clutch his shirt and when she released him she ran down the stairs and through the front door. Alex was going to run after her until he realized he knew where she was going. Her father's grave.

When Lara arrived she saw that Hillary was sat on a bench near the memorial. He looked like he could cry himself. She took a seat next to him.

"Hilly are you okay?" Lara asked. She gave him a comforting smile. He was going to smile when he began to sob. Lara gave him a hug.  
"Hilly, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you deal with it like you do with me" Lara said, pleading that he would tell her why he was so emotional.  
"It's just...you asked Alex to leave and as soon as he's back you become so agitated" Hillary said, letting his emotions out. "Me and Bryce have always been there for you but when Alex is around we feel that you don't need us".  
"Hilly, I always need you and Bryce" Lara said worriedly. "You both mean the world to me, especially you. When we had the accident I didn't know if you would make it and it killed me". Hillary looked at her shamefully. He knew he shouldn't have made her bring up the accident. They hadn't mentioned it since Alex had left.

As soon as they had returned to the manor seven long months ago, they had said nothing about the accident. Hillary and Bryce didn't want to upset Lara, but now Hillary had forced her into bringing it up. What will happen now?


	28. Chapter 28 - Drunken disorderly

"I know that you and Bryce haven't mentioned the accident for my sake. I appreciate it, but in order to deal with it I have to let it out" Lara said, staring at the ground. "It was my fault, I made myself ill and it spiked when I stood up too long"  
"It wasn't your fault. Sheridan just didn't understand that you and Alex were in a lasting relationship, and when he did understand he didn't like it and killed the one thing that cemented yours and Alex's relationship." Hillary said, looking for signs of emotion in Lara's face. She looked at him with tear swelled eyes.  
"Hilly, how do I ever get over the guilt? It was my fault but everyone says it wasn't" Lara said looking Hillary in the eye.  
"I don't believe you do. I believe that you just move on" Hillary said, standing up and offering Lara a hand getting up. She gratefully accepted.

They had begun to take a walk back to the manor when Alex walked up to them. Hillary took this as his signal to leave. Alex placed an arm around Lara's shoulder. He noticed that she tensed under his warm hand.

"Lara," Alex started. "Would you like to join me tonight at a new club that's just opened?"  
"Ummm...sure, just as friends though" Lara said, avoiding Alex's gaze.  
"Okay...I'll change and we'll set off at eight" Alex said walking away. She knew that he had wanted them to go as a couple but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Alex made his way back to Croft manor. He breezed into the front door and went straight to his room to get ready. Lara walked in with her teary eyes. Hilly went straight up to her and accompanied her up the stairs to choose her clothes for later that evening. He proceeded in helping her get ready and left when she got into the shower.

Alex was ready and waiting by the front door when Hillary emerged from Lara's room. Alex gave him a nod and Hillary returned it. They turned around upon hearing footsteps and saw Lara descend gracefully down the grand staircase. They stood there with their mouths wide open, gazing at the beauty of Lara. She was wearing a black sleeveless floor-length dress with elegant Jimmy Choo shoes on

"Close your mouths boys, you'll drool all over your clothes" Lara said playfully. She placed a hand under each of their jaws and closed their mouths for them. Alex looked at her and gave her a smirk. Hillary went to go and see Bryce whilst Alex offered his arm to Lara, intent on walking her out like a lord would a lady. He knew he would never be as highly respected as a lord, but he had one thing they didn't...Lara.

Alex walked Lara up to his newly bought Audi. He had already had shatter-proof glass installed. 'No more incidents there' Alex thought as he held the passenger door open for Lara. She smiled and slid into the leather seat. Alex closed her door, opened his and slipped into the drivers' seat. Alex started the car and drove out of the gates of Croft manor. Lara turned on his car stereo and it began blaring Fall Out Boy.

"Nice song" Lara said sarcastically. Glancing at Alex.  
"Hey, don't talk badly about Fall Out Boy" Alex said, giving her a playful punch in the arm.  
"Changing the subject, what club are we going to?" Lara asked.  
"Ahhh you'll have to wait and see" Alex said, giving her a cheeky wink. He turned his eyes back to the road.

They arrived at the club at around half eight. There was a queue but Alex guided Lara straight to the door. Alex signalled the bouncer and he let them pass. They headed straight for the bar.

"What will you be drinking tonight gorgeous?" The bartender said eyeing Lara's cleavage. Alex gave a glare to the bartender.  
"I'll take a glass of sparkling white wine thank you" Lara said, smiling at the bartender. "...and whatever he's having" she said gesturing to Alex.  
"I'll take a glass of scotch" Alex added, giving the bartender a look that could kill. When their drinks arrived Lara took a sip.

"Would you like to dance?" A man with amazing blue eyes and dark brown hair asked. Lara turned recognizing the voice.  
"Kurtis?" Lara asked, nearly choking on her drink.  
"Yes Lara, it's me." Kurtis said, smiling at Lara. "Now I ask again, would you like to dance?" Lara took one glace at Alex before taking Kurtis' hand. They walked to the dance floor and began dancing together.

Alex was carefully watching them from the bar. He despised this Kurtis bloke. The song ended and a slow song came on. Kurtis saw Alex coming over and took that as his signal to leave. Lara was about to ask where he was going when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Alex.

"Are we going to dance?" Alex asked, looking at the playful expression on Lara's face.  
"Well now you put it like that, no sorry" Lara said, barely able to keep in her amusement.  
"I'll go then" Alex said turning away. Lara saw this and grabbed his arm; turning him around and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He gripped an arm around the bottom of her back and she placed an arm around his neck.

They kissed for five minutes until Lara ran out of breath. She began to feel weak at the knees. Sensing this Alex pulled away and motioned her to one of the stools by the bar. They sat down for about an hour, Lara drinking glass after glass of alcohol. She tried to get up but she stumbled and an arm immediately went out to stop her.

Before Alex could stop her, Kurtis held an arm out to stop her falling flat on her face. She leaned up against him until Alex came over.

"Is she alright?" Kurtis asked Alex. He didn't see the look that Alex gave him. Lara stood up as straight as she could and leaned her body up against Alex. She nestled her head into his chest. "I'll take her home".  
"No I'll take her" Alex said defensively. Lara looked up drunkenly.  
"So much testosterone" Lara said giggling. "I'm staying here boys".  
"No your not" Kurtis said, he looked her in the eye. "Lara, listen to me. You're drunk. You should go home." With that Kurtis lifted Lara into his arms and carried her to the club doors.


	29. Chapter 29 - Protection from me

The bouncer opened the door when he saw through the window a man carrying a young lady. Kurtis was strong enough to carry Lara up to his car. The sleek black Mercedes Benz' lights flicked on when he pushed the button on his keys. He slotted Lara onto the backseat and put a seatbelt around her. He saw Alex come bounding up to him. Alex was in the vicinity of Kurtis' mind powers.

**_Alex why can't you just let me take Lara home?_**_  
What the hell?! Is that you Kurtis?  
__**Yes. Let me leave here and take Lara home**__.  
No. She's my responsibility_.

"Look Alex," Kurtis said aloud. "Not only is Lara drunk but you have had a few drinks yourself. Let me drive you both home."  
"Fine. But I'm sitting with her." Alex said icily. "And you'll drop us off at the manor and then you'll leave us alone."  
"Look, I understand that you're paranoid. Everything that happened made you feel that she was slipping away." Kurtis said logically. He would have continued had Alex not interrupted.  
"How do you know?" Alex said. "You didn't go through her thoughts?!"  
"She called me not too long after she made you leave. She needed comforting. When she needs me I'm there. I would NEVER leave her" Kurtis said as they were driving down a dark street. Alex was glaring at Kurtis.

They arrived at Croft Manor when Hillary was just closing the blinds by the front door so he could read a book. He saw the headlights of an unfamiliar car coming up the drive. He opened the front door and walked up to the now parked vehicle. He saw a man get out of the car.

"Mr Trent, Lady Croft is not here so I suggest going home and coming back tomorrow" Hillary said groggily. He was taken aback when he saw Kurtis pull out a drunken Lara from the backseat. Lara tried to make her own way to Hillary but she stumbled into his arms.  
"Hey Hilly...have I ever told you how much I love you" Lara said, her words slurring as she talked to Hillary.  
"Lady Croft have you been drinking" Hillary asked, he knew the answer when she started looking down. "What happened Mr Trent?" he said as he held Lara in his arms.  
"She kept on drinking. Alex was going to bring her home but he too had had a lot to drink." Kurtis said. Alex then stepped out of the car.  
"All of you go inside" Hillary ordered. "We can continue this inside."

Hillary was one of the last people to walk in as he had a barely conscious Lara in his arms. Once in the house he placed her into one of the armchairs and went and locked the front door.

"Mr West, why did you let her drink so much?" Hillary asked Alex.  
"She is her own woman; you of all people should know to never argue with her" Alex protested.  
"Mr Trent, where do you get tangled in all this?" Hillary asked, frustrated with the fact that he had trusted Alex to look after Lara.  
"I was at the club having a drink when I saw Lara. I asked her if she wanted to dance, when the song finished I left her so she could talk to Alex. Later on I'm sat at the bar watching her drink herself into oblivion; she stumbled. I ensured she didn't fall to the floor" Kurtis said, remembering the night's events. "So I drove them home. And here we are"  
"Right, I'll take Lady Croft to bed" Hillary said yawning. "Mr West you can go to your room and Mr Trent you may stay the night in one of the guest rooms".  
"No Hillary, I'll ensure Lara gets to bed; you look like you could do with going to bed yourself." Kurtis said seriously.  
"Okay Mr Trent, just make sure you too go to bed" Hillary said and with that he went to his suite.

Kurtis eased Lara into his arms; so that he wouldn't disturb her drunken sleep. He looked down at her. He realized just how much he had missed her. They had never been an item. 'More like friends with benefits' Kurtis thought to himself. That's when he heard Lara's thoughts.

_Kurtis!  
__**Lara what happened to you? Why did you start drinking so much?  
**__I couldn't take the guilt. Everything is my fault. Absolutely everything.  
__**Lara, it's not. I'm here for you. Hillary isn't happy with Alex y'know.  
**__Why? Is it because of me?  
__**No Lara.  
**__What then?  
__**When I showed up you were both pretty drunk.  
**__Oh god...  
__**Lara?**_

That's when he saw she was completely and utterly exhausted. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He put her onto the bed and then placed the covers over her.

Lara then grabbed on his shirt and pulled him onto her bed. She held him close as if she could never bear to let him go. Kurtis casually stroked her upper arm and it sent a tingle down her spine. She began shivering.

"I'm glad you're here Kurtis" Lara said sleepily.  
"You won't be when wake up tomorrow with a pounding hangover" Kurtis whispered. He then felt her drift off to sleep. So he decided to creep out of the room and go to the guest room. Even though he didn't want to leave her, he had to. If not for her sake then his own...Alex was gonna be one pissed off man...

Lara awoke with a start. She looked up to see the shadow of a person stalk past her open door. She reached a hand under her pillow for the knife she kept there for protection, realization hit her that not only was she drunk; she didn't have her knife. 'Damn it' she thought angrily to herself. In her mind she heard Kurtis startle awake.

**_What's wrong?  
_**_I don't know. But I don't have my knife.  
__**I'll be there in a minute.  
**__No, I don't want you getting hurt because of me.  
__**Lara...  
**__Kurtis, please.  
__**Fine. But I will protect you.**_

Kurtis placed a hand on his chirugai and used his mind to throw it down the corridor and into Lara's room. Although he knew it was a stretch for his mind, he knew Lara was in trouble. Lara carefully slipped herself out of bed but, as she was drunk she fell onto the hard, wooden floor. She crawled over to the windows. She was about to get up when she heard the mystery person let out a yelp. She pulled herself up and walked over to the doorframe. There she saw Alex being held up to the wall by Kurtis' chirugai. She slowly walked and stumbled up to Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Lara demanded, she squinted her eyes so that they would come into focus.  
"I came to see if you were alright" Alex said, looking down. "I know that I shouldn't have but I needed to know"  
"Alex..." Lara started, but she stopped when the chirugai suddenly fell to the floor. She ran out of her room and down the corridor until she came to the guest room. The door was ajar so she slowly opened it further so that she could see in and saw Kurtis lying on the floor...


	30. Chapter 30 - Until the end

Lara ran to Kurtis's still body. She let herself fall onto her knees and placed a hand on his forehead. He winced weakly in response and she thanked the lord that he was okay. Alex just stood in the doorway watching as the woman he loves so much pays more attention to her former lover than him. Lara pulled Kurtis up and placed him on the sofa that was strategically placed near the corner of the room. She glared at Alex.

"You see this," Lara said, gesturing at Kurtis "This is what happens to me. This is why I constantly feel guilty, but this one was down to you. If you had only left me alone Kurtis wouldn't have had to be in pain whilst trying to protect me" Lara's eyes started to fill with tears.  
"Lara. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you through all of this and expect you to still be the strong independent woman I used to know." Alex said, cautiously stepping towards Lara. "I know that I'm sorry won't cut it but I thought that it was a start." Alex began to walk away until he heard Lara's footsteps behind him.  
"Alex, I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you leave once and I'm not going to let you go again. Ever. I love you but you are so paranoid that you think that I love Kurtis" Lara said, looking Alex in his eyes. Alex stepped closer to Lara and let his lips brush against hers. He didn't feel her pull away so he placed an arm around her back and the other around her neck. She embraced the kiss.

Kurtis began to come to. He had an absolute banging headache and when he sat up he was confronted by Alex and Lara's embrace. Alex picked Lara up and took her to his room and closed the door. Kurtis felt himself slip back into a slumber, remembering his first time meeting Lady Lara Croft at the Louvre. They had had mutual hatred for each other, she was a wanted woman, he stole her painting and they had disarmed each other. But that wasn't the case; there was more to it than that. The moment he saw Lara, he knew that he would never be able to resist her. She had stupidly released the hybrids and he had locked her in an air-lock. She had lost her mentor and he had lost his family. He had fought Boaz and was then assumed dead, only to reappear months later. Lara had had his chirugai in respect for his victory in making her face her fear of losing those close to her.

Lara and Alex had been in Alex's room for over an hour when they heard the front door of the manor close and the sound of tyres screeching away. Lara ran over to the window, sober now, to see Kurtis drive away. Lara couldn't help but feel responsible. She knew that Kurtis had had feeling for her, however deep they were. When he had disarmed her she had felt the electricity in the air. That feeling of his arm stroking her shoulder. But the problem was even though she had strong feelings for Kurtis, she had fallen for the handsome form of Alex.

Sure, they had had their ups and downs but Lara knew in her heart that she loved him. Alex also knew he had fallen for Lara; the suspected cold-hearted tomb raider, that, since the death of her father had let no-one into her heart. And although Alex had led her to not trusting him, she loved him. They had argued with each other, traded insults, threatened one another; they had embraced each other, Lara had saved him after the mishap with Powell and Alex had saved her before that.

Lara knew that this was going to be the last time she saw kurtis. Lara also knew that he wasn't going to keep in contact with her. She had hurt him in an irreparable way, he had put his life on the line for her, stretched his limits; fought through the pain of his mind to save her, and then for her to embrace another man, one that Kurtis disliked. But there was nothing that she could do about it now, all she could do was be with Alex and hope that one day Kurtis would forgive her...

* * *

A/N thats all for this story but I'm currently writing a sequel thats set a year later, so until then...


End file.
